Stay By My Side
by sakuravampire-aqua
Summary: Being a prodigy isn't what people think. Things may be easier in some ways, but at the same time they're not. I'm human too and just want to live with those I care about through both the ups and downs of life...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm going to take the opposite, and more dangerous, route of fanfiction with the OC. As is the case with most writing, the character's flaws will appear through the story even if its not immediately obvious. This story is not solely focused on romance, as some readers look for, but there will be some moments where it will show through.

* * *

There's good sides and down sides to being a prodigy.

A few of the things on the good side. You can meet other prodigies, you meet high ranking officials before others, things are hardly ever difficult, and people respect you.

Now for the bad side. Most other prodigies presumed they were better and insisted on proving themselves to you, the high ranking officials judged you and if you even sneezed without their permission, its as though you've insulted their mother, things are never difficult and therefore no fun, and people expected more and more out of you and were never happy enough.

See the issues? For every good thing there's a bad side.

Now let me explain some things. Prodigies are made differently. Some simply grasp things easier than others. Some had a specific knack for whatever they were good in. Even others were born with certain abilities, Kekkei Genkai if you wanted a name to some such things, that simply allowed them to learn things easier.

I had photographic memory, but no Kekkei Genkai. But, it was also not just that. What it was was something even I couldn't explain, if I ever actually had someone who was kind enough to listen to my issues.

I'm a prodigy. Of course I don't have problems. No prodigy ever has problems, stress, or issues of any sort. That would just be silly.

My photographic memory actually allows me an easier time in learning things. I can see something done once and almost immediately grasp the concept on how to do it while actually being able to do it. Obviously justu and such took a few tries, but it took a lot less time than it would most people.

As a person who people expected to be perfect, I waited until I was out of the watchful eyes of any spectators before attempting any new justsu of course. A prodigy taking more than a second to learn how to do something? How atrocious!

As is shown in my thought process, being this type of person hasn't exactly made me the happiest person out there.

That's not to say I wasn't happy. I'm just a bit more cynical I guess I should say.

And who wouldn't be?

Everyone expected you to do everything.

I suppose I didn't have it as bad as some people though, as I wasn't a clan child. Yes, both my parents are ninja, but not of a prestegious clan that had a Kekkei Genkai running through their veins. I'm an anomaly plain and simple.

The Hatake had that Kakashi kid. The Uchiha had Itachi.

And then there's me. Rising above the rest without really meaning to and showing what I can do before I fully grasped the concept of what that meant. By the time I realized how things would begin to be for me, much younger than many others, it was already too late. Others knew what I could do. They knew and expected things from me.

Who was I to tell them to back away and let me live like I wanted to?

They controlled my life, not me. I needed to do as I was told.

To be honest, I hated it and by the time I was eight, I hated most of the people who expected so much from me, my parents the ones hated the most. Now obviously, I could've just said that I didn't like having such expectations and didn't want to stand out so much, but I couldn't. Even though I hated them, they were my parents, and I still cared for them. I wanted to make them happy, as every child would like to do.

They weren't ever happy though. After finding out I was such a prodigy from ordinary ninja, the fame went to their heads. They expected more and more from me.

There's one person I've come to know though, one I met at the age of seven, who has slowly swayed my way of thinking. He's the reason I don't hate my parents as much as I should. He's the reason I don't hate everyone as I was slowly beginning to do.

He knows how I feel and doesn't brag about what he can do. He doesn't show off or try to make me feel horrible if I, as a prodigy, made one tiny mistake or sneezed when I'm not supposed to.

We've known each other since we were in the Academy and now at the age of ten, we're still together and close friends. We teach each other whatever we can and spend as much time together as possible with our ranks and statuses.

"Would you like to come with me to pick up Sasuke?"

I smiled ever so slightly and nodded my head. "You know I will. Sasuke's such a sweetie, just like his older brother."

He didn't smile, as we were walking through the village and it would be a crime if he were to show emotion, but his lips did twitch the slightest bit.

I did say it was most other prodigies who bragged, not all of them.

Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, is not one to brag or boast. Maybe that's what caused my attention to drift to him the time when I first enrolled into the Academy. Perhaps it was because he was in the same boat as I was, going through things at a younger age than normal, because even though the other clans had their own prodigies, Itachi is the only other one who is going through things at a younger age and quicker than everyone else. Maybe it was the fact that for once I couldn't read someone.

It was a challenge.

I was never challenged in anything I've done. It was all so easy to do and therefore not interesting or fun. This male, the same age as me, held this challenge though. I wanted to be able to read him, but above all, I wanted to befriend him. As stated before, he didn't brag or boast, he was in the same boat as I was, and it appealed to me. If anyone would understand me, it'd be him.

It took some time for us to be able to speak as friends because he was initally wary of me. After the initial awkwardness, it started looking good to the both of us. He seemed to enjoy the fact that I loved learning things as much as he did and I enjoyed the fact that he was just the type of person I needed.

A friend.

One who didn't want to use me or expect anything from me.

"Learn anything new?" I asked Itachi, leaning against the fence slightly as we waited with other parents and older siblings for the children to be released.

He shook his head. "Not today. Surely tomorrow though." Our conversation was quiet so the others in the area wouldn't hear us. "How was your mission?"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Dull. My mission partner wasn't there because he was in a meeting with his father and I had to go solo."

"How many?"

"Nine."

"Sounds as though you had fun. Nine against one."

I stared at the male next to me. "You're hilarious Itachi. Really." The bell rang, but Itachi and I continued our conversation while waiting for Sasuke to come out. He sometimes came out early, while other times he was one of the last out, so it was hard to tell how long we had to wait.

"Sayuri!"

Apparently he was early today, because a little ball of sunshine ran into my legs, hugging them.

"Well hey there Sasu." I picked Sasuke up to hug him to my person. "Hey look Itachi. I found Sasuke."

"You're hilarious Sayuri. Really."

"You weren't around yesterday," Sasuke said, a pout on his face. "And Itachi had to talk to Father."

"I'm sorry," I apologized before setting Sasuke back on the ground. "I had a mission to go on. You know when I'm in the village I come to pick you up, even if Ita here can't."

He grabbed my hand. "You're here now, so you're forgiven."

I smiled at the younger Uchiha before looking up at his older sibling. "How about we bring Sasuke here to get something to eat as an apology?"

"Please?" Sasuke nearly begged Itachi.

He didn't need to though. Itachi loved his little brother and would do anything for him.

Itachi simply nodded his head and followed Sasuke, who was dragging me to whatever location he wanted to eat at today.

"So what happened today?" I asked Sasuke so there wouldn't be any silence.

Almost immediately I was getting details of the younger Uchiha's day. He told me everything he could remember from what he ate for breakfast, to what people were saying around him, and even what he was learning in classes.

"What did you do Sayu?" Sasuke asked, looking up at me.

"I was on a mission," I told him with a smile. "I only returned a little bit before you got out. I met up with Itachi while I was out and about to get some food."

"You haven't gone home yet?" Sasuke frowned up at me. "Won't your parents be worried about you?"

"They know I can take care of myself. And besides, I can't pass up a chance on eating with my favorite little guy." I ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"What was the mission about?"

"Nothing important. A quick assassination."

"You got rid of them all in a quick strike didn't you?" Sasuke looked up at me.

I smiled down at him. "Of course. No need to prolong things. They were going to die; the quicker the better so there would be no suffering."

"You're so nice. Even though you have to kill people, you still don't want them to suffer."

A small laugh escaped. "I suppose its thanks to Itachi for that." If it hadn't been for him, I would've continued down my path of hatred. Your personality has an effect on your habits, and as such, if I had more hatred, I more than likely would've wanted others to suffer as well. I leaned down to whisper to Sasuke though I knew Itachi would be able to hear. "Your brother is a really good influence."

Very slightly I could hear Itachi chuckle at the compliment.

Sasuke nodded quickly. "He really is. And he's one of the best ninja ever."

To be honest, I was envious of Itachi when it came to Sasuke. It was obvious to anyone around that Sasuke adored his older brother. I wished for a sibling that would look up to me as well, but my parents were unsure since I turned into such a genious. Another chance of that happening was nearly impossible.

Thankfully, Sasuke adored me as an older sibling nearly as much as he adored Itachi. I knew I would never be able to compete with Itachi, but Sasuke still looked up to me as well, and that honestly made me happy.

"He is," I agreed. "Did you know that one time when he and I were sparring, he managed to pin me in one move with his eyes closed?"

"Really? What did you do then?"

"I did what he least expected and elbowed him in the stomach before pinning him to the ground." To be honest, it wasn't a spar between the two of us.

As prodigies, there is an image to uphold, but when you're with someone who doesn't care for image, you let your true self show. Itachi and I were doing what most kids our age would do. We were literally goofing off and having fun since neither of us had a mission at that point in time. There wasn't loud laughter, as we didn't want to get caught, but there were giggles, smiles, and a wider variety of emotions being displayed on our faces.

"I wish I could've seen it." Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "That must've been so cool. I see Itachi and Shisui spar and it looks cool, so you two must look even cooler. You're just as strong as Itachi."

"One day we'll spar so you can watch. Isn't that right Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. "I know you've been wanting to watch us for a while now."

"Who wouldn't? Everyone says the two of you are unstoppable together."

"Enough with that," I said gently, ushering Sasuke to his seat. "Let's order something for now, alright? Then you can continue." Itachi and I sat on each side of him and listened as he continued to tell us what others said about us when we weren't around. Also saying things we've both heard when people thought we couldn't hear them. He even continued chattering when we had gotten our meals.

Both Itachi and I had to scold him more than once for talking with his mouth full, though there wasn't much bite to our words. He was just excited to be able to chatter with two people he cared about.

"Would you like some more tea?" the waitress asked as she reached our table.

I nodded my head and turned my attention to Sasuke, who was talking about something that happened in the Academy a few weeks ago.

"Sasuke, would you like to go on a mission with me?" I asked the young Uchiha, causing him to immediately stop speaking.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. You see, there's a client who needs some flowers, but you have to be really careful in picking them because they're very similar to another flower that is poisonous when eaten."

"Sure!"

"Would you like to wait here then? I'll go request the mission and we can go and grab some. Itachi can keep an eye out with us, or he can join us officially on the mission if he'd like." My attention went to Itachi who nodded.

"I'll join in the mission."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he kept looking between the two of us. "I get to go on a mission with both of you?"

"If you'd like to take this mission on." It was a very simple D-rank that I was considering taking just to be able to relax, and I'm sure the Hokage would have no issues with Sasuke going along since both Itachi and I will be there. We'd do anything in our power to make sure he was safe.

"Yeah!"

It didn't take much convincing and soon the three of us were on our way toward a more secluded training area so we could pick some flowers.

"What kind of flowers are we looking for?" Sasuke asked me as I led him through the trees.

"I'll show you once we find them. And then I'll show you what you should avoid picking. As long as you don't eat them, you won't have to worry too much."

When we finally reached the location, I showed Sasuke the two types of flowers then began showing him how to undig these particular plants. "If you just pull it, you'll break the stem," I explained. "By the time it gets to its intended location, it will have lost its potency and no longer be useful." I pulled up a poisonous flower to demonstrate. "You also don't want to try pulling it as close to the ground either." I pulled another poisonous plant as stated to show Sasuke once more. "It still breaks the stem and makes it useless." I then dug into the ground with my bare hands, making sure to keep some distance between my hands and the plant we needed. "With these specific plants you need to actually dig the dirt around the plant out with it." I pulled the plant out to show that the roots were still mostly hidden within the dirt.

"Is this something you have to learn as a girl?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head a little bit as I set the plant into a basket I had borrowed from the Hokage's office. "I've never seen Itachi do anything like this."

"Actually, these are medical plants." I smiled at Sasuke, ruffling his hair. "I've learned this because if you crush these plants and apply it to a cut, it disinfects the wound while also helping to heal it quicker. It has to be fresh though, hence why its best to do it this way. It helps to know these sorts of things if you're in a bit of a bind."

"I learned it from Sayuri," Itachi commented, working on one of the flowers we needed to pick.

"You can use chakra to move through the dirt quicker, but you risk destroying the roots and to be honest I find this is a very calming thing to do." I leaned closer to Sasuke. "If I must admit though, I really do enjoy getting a bit dirty as well." When you're a prodigy, people expected you to be immaculate, and therefore your childhood isn't quite the same as others. I was hardly ever allowed outside to play in the dirt. The only playing in the dirt came from training and that was it. Since it was hardly ever difficult for me to learn anything, I rarely ever became dirty, though training my body to become stronger allowed a little bit more of a chance. The body had to be trained to become strong, so in my free time that's what I did out of the watchful eyes of others.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little.

I had noticed that with Sasuke. He loved to learn more about me and any time I told him something he was paying as much attention as he could.

He was just too adorable for his own good.


	2. Chapter 2

"And...throw!" Sasuke wasn't hitting all the targets, but he was getting closer and closer to hitting them. He may not be his brother, but he was definitely someone to watch. Living in Itachi's shadow, he's overlooked, but Sasuke will become a very strong ninja.

Of that I'm sure.

"You're getting closer."

"I'm not close enough," he said, panting from his training.

"And what have I told you? Continue training and you'll get it."

"I know." He still didn't look happy though.

"You're very good for your age Sasuke. You know this." I crouched in front of him so I could be eye level with him. "In fact, you're already beyond your age. Don't you dare compare yourself to anyone."

"But Itachi was already so advanced by my age, and you can do almost anything after seeing it only once and you don't even have the Sharingan."

At that I sighed and sat down in front of Sasuke. I motioned for him to sit, which he did. "You already know that both he and I are different than everyone else. It wasn't something we chose."

"But it's not fair." He started to pout at that and actually turned his pouting face away.

"Its not fair for us either Sasuke." I moved his head so he was facing me once more. "Do you know how much pressure is put onto your brother and I?"

He quickly shook his head. "But you two have such an easy time doing things!"

"We're also the center of attention no matter where we go. If we do something, everyone knows about it." I reached over and messed his hair a little bit. "I'm only ever truly able to be myself when I'm around you or Itachi."

"But you smile while we're in the village."

"I'm not stoic Sasuke. I just don't show every emotion to everyone. And to be honest, the only ones who ever receive any emotions from me are you and Itachi. Didn't you know that?"

He shook his head and was about to speak before Itachi landed in the clearing near Sasuke. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission Sayuri."

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's forehead. "Keep training Sasuke. I know you can do it. But please don't get yourself hurt." Itachi extended a hand and helped me up before I helped Sasuke up.

"Don't be too long." Sasuke was going to miss us, as he did every time we went on missions.

We both nodded before Itachi and I took off, Itachi handing me the mission scroll.

"The person we're escorting won't trust us," I pointed out to Itachi.

"I've already spoken to him. It's a merchant who wants to return to his home after visiting a friend here in the Leaf. He also knows that both of us are Chunin."

"He was surprised that two ten year olds were escorting him back home instead of a team of three genin and a jonin, wasn't he?"

"Aren't they all?"

"Normally."

We stopped at the gate to the village to see a middle aged man. There was nothing spectacular about him, no obvious valuables, but he also didn't seem to be the type to let himself go either. Possibly a merchant who dealt more with food or clothes than one who dealt with more valuable things.

"Hello," I greeted the man with a nod. "I'm Sayuri and I'll be one of the two escorting you."

The man stood there and sized me up before nodding as well. "Hikaru. Your Hokage told me that you two are some of the best around to protect me on my way back home. Two prodigies."

Itachi and I stood before the man, waiting for him to be completely ready to leave. As he had been speaking, he had been trying to settle his pack on his back. Itachi assisted him when he stumbled before the man finally nodded at us.

"Please take me home in one piece."

Itachi and I took positions on either side of the man and began our journey. The man, thankfully, lived within the Land of Fire so it wouldn't take too long to complete the mission and we'd be back home within the week.

Another thing I appreciated was that this client wasn't the type to just chatter away when we were trying to avoid any attention to ourselves. That didn't mean we went by undetected though. There were various bandits who tried to attack us.

Tried being the main word.

Our client was well protected by Itachi and I, and he was very impressed by the time he was finally returned to his home.

"Now I see why the Hokage said he trusted the two of you to bring me home unharmed. You two are very talented."

"Thank you." I bowed my head to him. "Would you like to be escorted to your home or will the village gates suffice?"

"My village is safe once inside the gates, thank you."

We took care of last minute pleasantries before Itachi and I were on our way back home. It may've taken a little over a day to reach the client's home, but without a civilian to hold us back, we could return home in half a day.

"Father's been trying to convince me to go into Anbu," Itachi told me during our trip back.

"Are you going to?" I glanced over to him.

He seemed to be thinking. "I was considering it. I do have one condition though."

"Hmm?"

"I won't go unless you come with me."

"Of course." I smiled at Itachi. "You know I'll follow you anywhere. You're my best friend." And the first person who didn't expect anything from me.

"As you are mine. It's nice to have someone to share my burdens with, I must admit. Someone who knows how it feels..."

"To be like us." I sighed and got closer to Itachi so I could put my hand on his shoulder as we jumped through the trees. "I've told you before...That's why I initally approached you. And I'll forever be glad I did."

"As will I."

Our conversation took on a less serious note as we continued through the trees.

"So when are you going to go through to being an Anbu?" I asked after a while.

"Probably by the end of next month."

"You just want to relax for a little longer with the missions we have now."

The smile on his face was answer enough and I laughed at that.

"I can't say I disagree with you there. Just be sure to let me know exactly when you decide to go through with it."

"You need to practice all of those techniques."

"I see your dry humor is showing once more." I shook my head. "In all seriousness though, I'll have to train my body even more now. I could continue with just our spar a day and normal training as a Chunin, but as Anbu I'll need my body to be able to withstand more." We're going to completely skip over the Jonin ranking after all.

"I'll help to the best of my abilities. We can spar more than once a day as I also want to improve my physical strength as well."

"Are we going to allow Sasuke to watch?"

Itachi nodded and glanced over at me. "For one or two possibly."

Sasuke was sure to be very happy with that, since he's been wanting to watch us spar for some time now.

"He'll be happy." I smiled at my best friend. Sasuke would be able to watch us train for only a little longer because once we were Anbu, we'd possibly be too busy to train at a time when Sasuke could watch.

Our spars and training would happen any time we could fit them in, meaning that we may be out in the middle of the night when Sasuke was asleep.

"I know."

"He really is a wonderful little brother Itachi. And advanced for his age."

"I know."

Itachi was still upset. "He understands that we don't have as much free time as he'd like with our rank."

He finally allowed a small sigh. "I know this. It doesn't stop me from the guilt."

"Never feel guilty." I nudged Itachi before moving away so I didn't run head first into a tree trunk. "Guilt means regret. Regret can foster into other emotions that my best friend doesn't need in his life. It also happens that I know you don't regret where you've gotten into your ranks, and where you're going. You've turned into someone people can look up to. Someone _Sasuke_ can look up to. Honestly, Sasuke is the only one who matters in the end, isn't he?"

"How do you know me so well?"

I answered the rhetorical question as though he wanted it answered. "You're my best friend. It's in the description that I must know almost as much about you as you know of yourself. And occasionally I also have to know more about you than you know. It's a bit tricky, but not impossible."

A smile crossed his lips. "Where would I be without you Sayuri?"

"In a dark room, brooding about how you don't have a wonderful friend who will tackle you while doing said brooding."

He just gave me a blank look, causing me to giggle.

"If I recall, you wouldn't be much better if we hadn't become friends."

That was true. I took a gamble in extending my hand in friendship toward the prodigy in my class. If we hadn't become friends, I might have become someone who hated those around me. No one wants to be used after all, and without a single person to make things better for me, I'd be left to just mull over my negative feelings. Even though I don't show my true feelings to anyone besides Itachi and Sasuke, I don't hate everything as much as I would've.

They bring out the good in me that was slowly being snuffed out as I aged.

Sasuke was just so innocent that the concept of using someone hadn't even reached him yet. And if I had anything to say about it, he'd grow into someone who wouldn't use another just because of their power.

Itachi knew the same thing I did, the pressure and emotions that came with being a prodigy. Unlike others that I was introduced to, he didn't try to show off or brag that he was better.

Yes he did go through everything earlier, as I did, but he never tried to show off his skills to everyone around him. He did what was asked of him by his teachers and those higher in rank than him and that was that.

"I fear for what I would've become honestly," I finally said. "I feel as though I would've come to hate the village as a whole...Strange at how after I've befriended you, that concept is so foreign to me. I don't want things to happen to the village. I want to protect it and everyone inside it, even those who want to use me."

"You've found people to care for."

"One of which is by my side and the other is his little brother."

"There are more."

I huffed. "I guess...All of Sasuke's friends are sweet. They're innocent and don't have any hate...Not like I did when I was their age...Hmm, perhaps I'm jealous."

"It does seem that way."

"I want them to remain that way though. I don't want them to harbor any hate. Once they become ninja I know it'll be hard for them to continue on without hating someone out there...But I'd like for them to remain oblivious to the hatred and what you can become from it for as long as possible." It didn't need to be said that I didn't want them to become what I would've become if I hadn't found a friend. Itachi already knew my basic thought process well enough and knew how much I regret my growing hatred from before we had become friends.

"With you around, I'm sure they'll be thoroughly protected from such things."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

He chuckled and I saw the way his features softened as they often did around Sasuke and I. "It was a chance I couldn't pass up."

"You never pass it up."

Which was definitely true. Since we didn't really show emotions and such around others besides Sasuke, we both took advantage of the times we had with just the two of us. Most of the time, when not spent in deep thoughts, was actually spent with our odd sense of humor. Even if we were in the middle of a mission or sparring, we'd joke around.

Only if we were alone though. If it was an escort mission, we'd wait until we bring the client to their desired location, as we did for our current mission, and then begin joking. We remained quiet if we were with anyone else who had to complete the mission with us, only speaking when needed.

No need to let anyone else in on our thought process.

"Are you coming over after the mission to eat with us?" Itachi asked.

He didn't really even need to ask. For the past few years, nearly every day we were in the village, I'd eat with Itachi's family for at least one meal during the day. My parents were just all too happy that I was with another prodigy that they honestly didn't care that I preferred to eat with Itachi over them. "Of course. I'll be stopping by my house to at least let my parents know I'm back from my mission though." If they weren't off on their own missions, without telling me again.

Alas, I still can't come to hate them. The main reason being my best friend, who influenced my view of the world dramatically. Sometimes I wish I could hold hate toward them though, because of the lack of care on their end. Even a prodigy wants attention from their own parents sometimes.

Hell, even Itachi has admitted that he still likes having his mother or father show affection toward him. He never outwardly shows it, and he'll _never_ admit it to anyone else, but he still likes that his parents care for him.

Though at the same time he's also conflicted because everyone shows him affection and Sasuke doesn't get as much. Sasuke still gets some attention from his mother, and definitely from me and Itachi, but his father pays more attention to Itachi, his eldest son and the one who would take over for him. And though I'm not a boy, I'm pretty sure that he wants his father's approval.

"I'll come with you to let them know I took care of their daughter on this mission."

"Now you're just trying to get me into trouble. A prodigy needing protection? How absurd."

Itachi chuckled but he did do what he said he would and came with me back to my empty house. Another mission and possibly another night alone.

"Would you like to stay over at our place?" Itachi asked, possibly seeing the sadness in my eyes. "I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Thanks." I sighed writing a note for my parents in case they came back while I was away. "Let's go report to the mission desk."

We took our time getting back to the mission desk, walking instead of running over the buildings and through the trees. Once we were in the building, I was actually caught by a Chunin who had been looking for me specifically.

"Sayuri, the Hokage has important news and wanted you to report to him immediately once you arrived in the tower."

"Itachi and I haven't brought in the reports of the mission yet."

"You can discuss that with the Hokage."

I nodded and Itachi followed me up to the Hokage's office, where I only had to knock once before being let in.

Inside the room were various people I recognized, some family friends and others ninja that either my parents or I have worked with.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" I asked.

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, nodded his head and moved a folder forward on his desk. Knowing he wanted me to read whatever it said, I grabbed the folder and opened it, only to close my eyes immediately after to try to stop the emotions from showing.

"When did this happen?"

I opened my eyes to watch the hokage. "The report was received this morning. Their mission took an unexpected turn and the entire squad was eliminated."

Shit.

I may not have been happy with how they treated me, but they were my parents.

"When will the funeral take place?"

"You arrived in time. It'll take place in a few hours."

I nodded and took the paperwork from Itachi to hand to the Hokage. "I'll hand our mission report in now then. If you'll excuse me sir. I'll return in time for the funeral. Have their names been added to the stone?"

The hokage nodded his head.

"Excuse me sir."

"Sir." I turned in time to see Itachi nod to the Hokage before following me out. He remained silent and followed me, even as I jumped through the trees and over rooftops to get back to my home. No one would be there anymore.

I could show my emotions as I pleased behind the closed doors.

"I hate them!" I threw a kunai at the wall, lodging the weapon up to the hilt. "They treated me like hell! They never cared about how I felt! They abandoned me!" I turned to glare at Itachi, tears finally falling from my eyes. "I hate them!" My fists clenched by my side. "Why can't I stop crying?"

Itachi closed the distance between us and hugged me to him. "Because even after everything they did, they were your parents. You still loved them."

"Why did they have to leave me alone Itachi? Why do I have to deal with all of this?" I wrapped my arms around my best friend, my hands grabbing at his shirt.

"We're ninja. We put our lives on the line every day. Every mission might be our last and we never know if we'll return home."

"Unless you're the strongest out there...If there's no one stronger than you, then you can't die. They can't stop you." My grip tightened.

"Sayuri..."

"I refuse to let you or Sasuke die. You're both going to become the strongest ninja in the world. I will not allow anyone to kill either of you."

"To prevent that, you'd have to be stronger than anyone you'd meet, if you wanted to protect us."

"I'll become strong Itachi. Stronger than even the legendary Sanin. No one will take away anyone else who is precious to me."

"Don't let the power get to your head. I love this village and Sasuke...I won't allow anyone to destroy that in their quest for power."

I didn't look up, but nodded. "I will protect it, Sasuke, and you. I promise you now. If anything were to happen to any of them...I can't guarentee what will happen."

"I can settle with that. Just don't harm yourself in the process."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sayuri, I brought you a lunch."

I turned away from the dummy I was practicing on to see Sasuke standing there with a lunch in his hands and Itachi by his side.

"You need to relax a little bit Sayuri." Since the funeral half a year ago, I've been training as much as I could to make my body stronger. The only times I'd take a break were when either of the Uchiha brothers came to distract me. Itachi always told me to relax a little every time he saw me.

He trained quite a bit as well, but he wasn't taking it to the extreme as I was.

I responded as I always did. "I will finally relax once I'm happy with my strength." It was true too. I wouldn't push my body to near exhaustion once I was happy with my strength. I'd continue to train and become stronger though.

"How long will that take?" Sasuke, ever the innocent and curious one, asked.

"Only a few years," I told him with a small smile, kissing his forehead when he was close enough to give me my lunch. "By the time you become a Genin I think. Thank you for bringing my lunch."

"No problem. You left it on the table again."

After my parents' deaths, Itachi asked his parents for permission to allow me to live with them. It took a little persuasion for his father to come around, as I'm not an Uchiha, but his mother allowed me in with open arms. I'm sure it was a mix between her, Sasuke's puppy eyes, and Itachi's barely there puppy eyes, that convinced his father to allow me to stay there.

More often than not I forgot my lunch at their house-I didn't know if I could honestly call it my home even though I felt more comfortable there than in my own house-and either Itachi or both boys would bring it to me.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you going to eat with me again?"

He shook his head. "I ate before beginning to work on my aim. Itachi said he would help me since you two don't have a mission right now. When are you going to teach me how to do things without my sight?"

I stared at the younger boy before tilting my head. "You won't need me to begin working on it. Itachi can join you as well since he's also been putting off on learning it. Just begin by simply wearing a blindfold in a place you're comfortable in, such as your own home. Start at small intervals if you'd like, but the longer you go the better it is to be honest. I'd do it when my parents were away on missions so sometimes I'd wear it for hours on end."

"Itachi can't do things in the dark?"

I shook my head before motioning for both boys to sit on the ground with me. "Itachi relies quite a bit on his Sharingan, more than he notices and I care for. Once you get your Sharingan, I don't want you to solely rely on it. You never know when you may need to be able to get around and your Sharingan won't work. You'd be in the dark and at a loss for what to do." I leaned forward, closer to Sasuke, and he did the same, knowing I was going to tell him another secret about his brother. "I got Itachi to go around in the dark one time without his Sharingan before and he was as average as any other ninja in it. He used his other senses, but wasn't as good as people would think."

"Really?"

Itachi sighed, but didn't say anything; he couldn't, to be completely honest. He was worse than I was at getting around without sight. As I told Sasuke, Itachi relied on his Sharingan. When we were on a mission and we had almost zero visibility, I was normally tasked with whatever needed to be done. Itachi was more of backup on those missions, mainly because I didn't want him using his Sharingan every hour of the day.

He wasn't horrible without his Sharingan, and I'm sure most people wouldn't even notice the difference if he wasn't using it, but since I was always by his side and saw more than what others saw, I could see that small difference. I want that small difference to become even smaller though, to where he's as perfect without it as he is with it.

I just want my precious people to be safe by being prepared for anything. This way I won't lose them.

"Yeah. It's the one thing I can do better than him."

"She's also good at infiltrating with crossdressing instead of a transformation."

I turned to glare at Itachi, who was smirking at me. "That was one time and only because they wouldn't allow women into that village. We're also still young and soon I'll have to do transformations since I won't be able to pass as a boy forever."

"It was still entertaining."

"Are there a lot of missions that you have to pose as the opposite gender?" Sasuke asked both of us.

I thought it over for a moment as Itachi answered for me. "More often than not, people will choose missions based on details such as those. There are times when that information isn't given or other reasons that ninjas will sometimes have to assume the identity of the other gender. As Sayuri mentioned, it's easier to do such things without transformations while we're still young. As we get older, it becomes harder to do such a thing without a transformation."

"Transformations can occasionally be picked up by other ninjas," I informed Sasuke. "That's why normally ninjas will try to stick with something of their gender, so they don't risk such things."

"Did you have to worry on that mission about being caught?"

I shook my head, before taking the last bite of my meal. "It was a low level mission and there weren't trackers...Which is fairly silly because they were so adamant about no women."

"Trackers? Do boys and girls smell different?" Sasuke sniffed at his sleeve and I smiled at his innocence.

"They do indeed, though its not noticable to anyone unless they have a sensitive nose. And honestly its hardly noticable to even them sometimes."

"So how can they tell?"

"You'll learn once you're much older."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm already six. I can handle it."

How does one explain womenly issues to a six year old boy? How does one also explain that that specific subject is covered thoroughly in kunoichi classes and that there is a way to stop the issues from happening so females wouldn't be caught during missions by the scent of blood?

"You really should wait until you're older," Itachi stated, his facing paling just the slightest.

Males apparently were sensitive to the subject. Weird how such a bloody thing disturbs them while it doesn't bother females.

When I first told Itachi about the kunoichi classes one day, he paled quickly.

His mother had also been in the room, giving us some snacks and had giggled at the subject before informing me about how men weren't fond of hearing such things. She had told me how Itachi's father was never fond of hearing about that subject either.

Occasionally I brought up the subject when it was just Itachi and I to see if he still reacted to the subject. After me doing it so often, it isn't as bad, but he still pales just the slightest.

Soon, he wouldn't react, so it was best to get some fun out of it while I could.

"Trust us on this Sasuke." I gestured toward Itachi. "Even Itachi wishes he hadn't been told, so believe me when we tell you that you really should wait until you're older." Most males normally don't actually learn of such issues until they begin dating, which meant they didn't find out until the ages of fourteen or fifteen.

He groaned and huffed, but didn't continue on.

Since he wasn't saying much, Itachi and I had a nice conversation of our own about how my medical studies were going.

After becoming Anbu, I also picked up on studing medical jutsu. Being an Anbu had a much higher risk of injury, so it honestly wouldn't hurt to have such knowledge. I also wanted to be able to help my precious people if anything were to happen.

It never hurt to be prepared.

Our little break continued on for around an hour before Sasuke asked for Itachi to begin training him again and the two left me on my own once more. That meant that once again, I was back to training until either of the boys decided to bring me back.

Maybe that sentence should be corrected.

I was going to be training until they decided it was time for me to take a break for the night.

Normally it was around midnight before I was brought back. Tonight was slightly different though. Itachi came only a little after sunset for me to at least stop training. He didn't bother to try to drag me back to his home. In fact, he sat near a tree and actually waited for me to stop on my own.

"What's wrong Itachi?" I finally asked after five minutes of him just sitting there.

Itachi sighed and patted the ground next to him, obviously wanting me to sit down beside him.

"Father's been pushing me harder once more," he told me once I was sitting beside him.

That's why he didn't want to bring me back home immediately.

Once you're inside the Uchiha compound, its very easy to be overheard, especially if you're the next clan leader or someone close to him. That meant that any time Itachi or I wanted to speak of the clan, we'd go to either the lake or the areas either of us trained in outside of the compound. We always picked training grounds that people frequented less, so we weren't as worried.

"What are you going to do?"

"Continue on as I am at the moment. There's no rush for a new clan head."

"Agreed. You're only eleven at the moment. You have quite a bit of time before you'll have to take over from your father."

"I wish he would push Sasuke a little more though."

And there is the reason why Itachi really wanted to talk. Even though he disliked being pushed so hard, he disliked the fact that he got all of their father's attention more. Sasuke was his younger brother, who he cared for very much, and he wanted him happy. Sasuke wasn't happy when their father didn't show any particular interest in what he was doing.

"How about you slack off?" I tilted my head a little. "If your father thinks you're not worthy enough, he'll give his attention to Sasuke."

Itachi sighed. "Then our father would push him too hard, as he pushes me."

"There's no easy way out, is there?"

Itachi shook his head. "None I can see at the moment. I'll think it over some more though. There has to be a way to get a desirable outcome."

"It'll probably be undesirable in the beginning you know."

"I know."

I nodded to myself before standing and offering my hand to Itachi. "Let's go walk before heading back. Maybe you can relax a little bit."

"Sasuke is expecting us back soon. He wants you to supervise our blindfold training."

I smiled at that. "I see. Let's not keep him waiting then."

We didn't rush back to the Uchiha compound, but at the same time we weren't taking detours. It was just a nice, calm pace. As it wasn't particularly late, Sasuke would still be awake by the time we returned, therefore there was no hurry.

"So have you begun working on any of those jutsu I showed you?"

Itachi shook his head. "I've been working on my aim more and have been attempting the blindfold along with Sasuke." He sighed. "We wait until we know Father's out for a little while and Mother laughs at us."

That caused me to laugh a little. "Does she?"

"She was attempting to make it harder on us since we were in a safe environment and she knew we wouldn't harm ourselves too much." The ever so slightly there frown was replaced with a gentle smile. "Sasuke enjoys it though, besides the bruises he gets."

"Of course he is." I gently nudged his shoulder with my own. "He and his brother are learning something together. In fact, you two should try it while I'm around tonight. I want to see your progress and give pointers."

"Alright."

They needed the pointers...

Quite a bit.

Beside me Itachi's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was giggling. Her husband, Fugaku, was away at the moment and I'm sure she knew that the two only ever did this while he was away.

"You really do enjoy making things more difficult," I pointed out, watching as Itachi stumbled over a cup on the floor.

"If they can notice the things I put out, they'll be able to notice anything."

"That's one way of thinking...That's also a good way for Sasuke to fall on his face." I motioned toward said Uchiha on the floor. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." He was rubbing his red face, probably trying to stop the sting.

"Come here, blindfold still on." He did as asked, being careful and taking small steps so he wouldn't fall over something else his mother may have put out for him to stumble over. "Hold still."

I allowed the healing chakra to flow from my hands and into the redness of Sasuke's face.

I didn't know much about medical jutsu, just simple things really, but I was learning more. It's only been a week since I decided to add medical jutsu to my arsenal of ways to keep my precious ones safe.

"Do you feel a little bit better?" I kept Sasuke's face in my hands, checking to see if there were any more rub burns.

"Yeah, thanks Sayuri!"

"Not a problem at all. Stop falling on your face though and that'd be even better. Or do as your brother and hit your face into a wall."

I couldn't help the small laugh as I saw it happen and even Mikoto laughed at her eldest son.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Itachi admitted.

"Its not so hard once you get the hang of it. In fact, it helps if you use your other senses. I know you rely on your eyesight Itachi, so all of your training went into that over your other senses. Use your sense of smell, hearing, and even touch things. Also use your sensory chakra to help. Sasuke, I'll teach you to work with your sensory chakra later, but for now hone your other senses. Your mother is adding slight things that won't make noise or let off any scents while you're in a familiar environment. Since you know this, while you're wandering your home during the day, allow your other senses to get the feel of your surroundings." I glanced over at Mikoto. "Did you begin doing it after they began getting the hang of things?" When she nodded, I did the same in return. "She's helping you out...while also getting some entertainment out of it. To be honest, if I knew it was this entertaining, I would've stopped training a little sooner so I could see this."

"I can let you know when they decide to do this," Mikoto said with a giggle. "It's nice to have someone around to enjoy this with."

I nodded before turning my attention toward the front door and making my way out of the room. A minute after doing such a thing, the front door opened and I bowed slightly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," Fugaku stated. "You're here early. Normally you don't come back until early morning."

"I finished up early to relax. I was told this morning that I was possibly going to be assigned a mission tomorrow and would need to be in peak condition."

"Is Itachi also going?" He took off his shoes and followed me to the living room, where both Uchiha boys were sitting and chatting quietly, blindfolds and proof of what they had been doing nowhere in sight. Their mother was sitting and reading a book, also acting as though she hadn't been watching her two sons stumble around the room.

"Yes sir. It'll only be the two of us."

"Any details not classified?"

"Undercover." As Fugaku was part of the police force, head of the force at that, he was allowed a few more details than other people. "It'll be infiltration."

"Location?"

"Classified to you as well sir." I sat between the Uchiha siblings, facing the sofa Fugaku sat on beside his wife. "I apologize for that."

He shook his head. "I understand. You two will do well tomorrow."

Sometimes I wondered if Fugaku knew that his two sons did blindfold training while he was away. It wasn't as though there was evidence around the room and any bruises either boy may have gotten were hidden, but he was a man of details.

"Thank you. I expect the mission to be fairly simple for Itachi and I, so we should return within a few days if things go as planned."

I'm sure everyone in Itachi's home noticed how I spoke with Fugaku. I wasn't one to show emotions besides to Sasuke and Itachi, but I did show _some_ to Mikoto as she treated me as one of her own. She took care of any wounds I didn't notice and she made sweets to give to Sasuke or Itachi to bring to me. She acted as more of a mother than my own. Fugaku was distant from everyone though, his sons included. He's also of a higher rank, so I treated him with respect and gave the same emotions he sent toward me.

Needless to say that neither of us ever betrayed our feelings on our faces while in each other's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are they really expecting this of you?" I asked Itachi as we sat in some trees far outside of the village. Itachi and I had recently finished a mission but had decided against returning to the village immediately when Itachi said that he wasn't sure what to do.

"They are."

"Let me do it." I glanced into the eyes of my best friend. "They're your family. You can't do it."

"I have to."

My gaze turned into a glare, something I rarely directed toward Itachi. "If you recall, you weren't the only one given the mission. You took it upon yourself to take the mission yourself though." I grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt, bringing his face closer to my own. "And you plan on making yourself out as the bad guy. It would devastate Sasuke. You are not doing such a thing."

"We have to stop things from escalating Sayuri...What else are we going to do?"

"Simple, we make you out to be the victim." I let go of Itachi's shirt. "We frame someone else, as much as you wouldn't like to."

"We can't blame anyone."

"They don't have to have a name and you can still be a spy like we discussed. Become the victim though Itachi. Have your hand forced."

"How will anyone know my hand was forced?"

"I'll tell them. I never lie."

Itachi knew that I could lie. Almost no one could ever catch those lies because of how thought out they were. I went over every detail of lies before telling them to make sure it wouldn't backfire.

That didn't mean everyone else knew I could lie. Everyone in the village thought I spoke nothing but the truth.

"When they ask for a name?"

"I wasn't given one. They spoke through you."

"How will I become a spy when people believe I'm a victim?"

I hummed. "That is where I have yet to figure out. I'm not allowing Sasuke to believe you to be evil."

"What if only Sasuke knew the truth?"

We both became quiet at that.

"He'd want to become stronger to avenge his family and get his brother back and restore his honor."

"Which is the outcome we want to happen," I agreed with a nod. "He needs to become stronger. My two precious ones need to be strong enough to be safe."

"We can continue working out the details," Itachi finally stated, a small smile coming to his face. His brother wouldn't hate him through this course of action. "Now that we've found a favorable course of action, we just have to finish with the details. Let's return to the village to bring in our report. We can continue this discussion after."

I nodded my head. "Agreed."

For the past month, Itachi and I have been trying to figure out exactly how we were going to go about this mission we were given. We had to figure it out as soon as possible though because we were beginning to run out of time. To be honest, I estimated around a week we had left before we were forced into action so there wouldn't be a coup.

There _couldn't_ be a coup. If there was one, there would be too many unnecessary deaths. There would already be too many unnecessary deaths in the ones who were innocent, but it was either that or allow them to continue their hatred and kill those who don't deserve it.

It would be for the greater good that we were doing this.

I hope.

To be honest, I'm unsure that this is the best way.

"We'll be separated after this you know."

Though we were sparring, Itachi nodded. "I know."

"Are we still going to see each other?"

"If you continue taking missions that allow you to. I'll stay in contact in the ways we spoke of."

"Alright. I want to meet up every month though. At least once."

Itachi once more nodded. "If I'm able to, we will. More so if possible."

I dropped my fighting stance to open my arms for a hug. It wasn't often that I demanded affection, but there were times. This was one of those times.

Itachi readily returned the attention, knowing I'd need it. He needed the attention just as bad.

It was reasons such as this, our defences and walls dropped, that Itachi and I nearly always found secluded training grounds that no one else used. Though emotionless around many, we still have emotions and those emotions want to come out.

Very soon we'd be separated and everything we knew would be changed. We'd fight to see each other though, and it wasn't as though the Hokage wouldn't know that Itachi would be innocent. He wouldn't question my motives of missions outside of the village.

That didn't stop the fact that we wouldn't see each other every day as we currently could.

"Take care of Sasuke for me."

I nodded, finally letting Itachi go and wrapping my arms around myself for comfort. "You know I will. He's one of my two precious people. The other one will be out of my grasp for the most part."

"I can take care of myself; Sasuke can not. You can come to my aid if needbe, but you know our continued contact must remain a secret." Itachi's hands rested on his hips. "If it becomes known, bad things can happen."

"I know." I turned my head away, glaring at a tree. "Why did things have to turn out this way? Why must we suffer so?"

"Things could always be worse. We wouldn't have each other."

My attention returned to Itachi. "That's very true. But look at how much we've gone through so far. Orphans, false friends, deceit, separation, sickness...And we're only thirteen. Just imagine how much more we'll have to go through."

"We've gotten through most of those just fine, and we're working our way through the rest." A smile crossed his lips.

"But at what cost? What are we going to lose? Just a few years of friendship we could've spent together? Sanity? Our lives?"

"This is the life of a ninja."

"Let's just hope we get out of all of this relatively unscathed."

"If not that, at least alive."

That's very true. It's hard to get through a ninja career without becoming injured. Only a year after becoming Anbu, I ended up injured while on a mission. Because I had taken to learning medical jutsu, we were able to survive, without scars at that. Had I not become paranoid about Itachi and Sasuke getting hurt though, Itachi and I could've died on that mission.

Even geniuses could slip up and make mistakes.

"Promise we'll get through this alive then," I ordered Itachi. "If not completely unharmed, at least alive."

"I promise."

"Good. Let's continue sparring."

And we did continue. By the end of the week we would no longer be able to do such things.

"Are we making this a large affair?" I asked, dodging a fireball.

"It may work in our favor. I do ask you remain safe though."

"I ask the same in return. Be wary and keep your eyes open for me, because if I see you're injured in whatever way, I'll be following you and healing your injuries."

"Do not allow others to see you."

"I'll follow in attempts of a chase. They wouldn't question my motives."

We both knew it. People would expect me to chase after Itachi and would honestly find it more suspicious if I didn't give it my all.

The hardest part of the night we will do our mission wasn't the actual killing...It was that we had to actually injure one another. Then, while injured, we'd have to dodge all other ninja and hide to be able to heal ourselves a little bit before going separate ways.

It wouldn't be impossible, but not exactly pleasant.

"Would you like me to take care of those not as close to you?" I asked.

Itachi nodded.

It would already be hard enough to kill his family as it was. The least I could do was assist him so he wouldn't have to take out so many. It was as much his mission as it was mine to be honest, so I needed to do my part as well. The fact he was my best friend meant that I wanted to try to make this task less painful than it would already be. I'd be doing more of the killing than he would during this mission.

And after it was completed I'd be dropping out of Anbu ranks. I wasn't a captain as Itachi was, but that was solely because captains wouldn't be able to work together as often as I would've liked, even if everyone knew the two of us worked the best together. Itachi took to the captain rank and I worked under him.

More often than not he and I worked on missions with just the two of us.

And we've only gone on solo missions twice in total. Out of every mission we've ever taken, we've only gone on three without the other. One took a day, the second took three days, and the third took two.

All three should've taken a week.

The first two were done by Itachi while the third was by me. We each had one solo mission, just as a test to our strength.

"Would you like to take one more mission?" I finally asked. "Tonight so we can arrive in time."

Itachi nodded an affirmative. "Will you do as we spoke for Sasuke?"

Without hesitation, I answered. "Of course. He's going to need someone more than ever. I'm glad you haven't distanced yourself completely from him like you said you would...It won't hurt him as much and he'll be even more determined to identify your enemy."

"Agreed. Let's go in for a mission for just the two of us."

"Shouldn't take long to finish, and once we return home, we'll just relax."

The mission indeed didn't take long and we were back in the village within twenty-four hours of taking it. When we had finished and spoken with the Hokage about our plans, we headed back to one of the empty apartments in the village. I would be moving into it once Itachi and I had taken care of our depressing task.

"So, this is where you're going to live after everything?" Itachi looked around at the cozy apartment. "It's very nice."

"Agreed. It has enough space to move around and stay comfortable, there are enough windows to my liking, and there's a large empty field just past the trees in the back."

"It's also close to the Hokage tower."

"That as well." I glanced through the kitchen window to look at the tower. "It won't take as much time requesting my missions." I'd be able to leave the village much sooner than if I were to live on the other side of the village since I'd have to go all the way to the tower before turning around and leaving the village. "I'll be getting my furniture after I leave the hospital so it's not suspicious."

"Have you decided exactly what you're going to do?"

"For the most part, yes. I can use medicial jutsu, as we both know, so I'm going to make sure it's seen that my eyes are injured and while recovering I'll heal them so I can see but keep saying I can't see. So do not worry if you ever see me and you see my eyes covered."

Itachi's lips turned down into a frown. He wouldn't be happy doing such a thing, but hopefully he would go through with it.

"This was one of very few ways I could think of to make it believable to stop me. You could take a hostage, namely Sasuke as I'm not known to care about anyone else, but neither of us are fond of that option and that wouldn't work for us very well."

"Agreed. And you're known for being faster than I."

"So I can't say that you outran me," I added on with a nod. "We're fairly even with training so that wouldn't work either. Blinding me would be best..."

"It would work against my jutsu though, seeing as how my Sharingan requires eye contact."

"I know its weaknesses and can fight in the dark, something I'm better than you at, so it would frustrate you to the point of wanting my eyes 'permanently' taken care of."

"I can see how that would be believable."

"I know you're not fond of this plan...But it's really the lesser of all the evils I can think of."

"Can't you at least let them know your eyes are better?" Itachi's right hand went to my face, touching near my eye. "You wouldn't have to hide your eyes."

"I could...But only if we can come up with a way of making sure no one knows that I know medical jutsu. If eyes aren't healed almost immediately after the injury, there's a chance of permanent damage without major surgery. Lady Tsunade is nowhere around and I don't think she'll come just to heal me."

"It would be a shame to hide your eyes from everyone..."

"From Sasuke."

Itachi smiled ever so slightly. "Do you know he tells me that he loves your eyes?"

"Oh?" I mirrored his slight smile. "And why is that?"

"He says it makes you look like part of the family."

"It's lacking the tomoe that your Sharingan has."

"It's close enough for him...If it weren't for the known knowledge that you weren't an Uchiha, people would think you were one. It makes him happy. You're the best sister he could've ever asked for."

"He's such a sweet little brother." My smile widened. "And just as you, I'll do anything to protect him, even risking my eyesight." If I made one mistake, I could lose my eyesight, but making sure my precious ones were alright was worth the risk.

"Just...be safe."

"I will be, but you need to do the same. We made a promise, remember? To stay alive. It'll be much more difficult for you with what you'll be doing."

"It will be difficult, but I believe it is something I can do."

My own hand went up to Itachi's mouth, pulling up a corner of his lips to make him show off a lopsided smile. "You can. And you'll have my help every inch of the way, no matter what. Now smile. I don't care if I'm the only one who will ever see it, but I want to see you smile."

"With everything going on, I'm not sure I can."

"Continue smiling. One day it'll be there of its own accord."

"Do something enough and it'll become true?"

I shrugged. "I prefer thinking logically, but I can make some exceptions." I forced a smile of my own onto my face. "After all, you'll still have Sasuke and I through all of this, even if only I can be by your side the moment you want me there. Both of us will care for you."

Itachi was silent.

"And to think, when we received this mission, you wanted to make Sasuke scorn you and want to kill you."

"You're the only one who's been able to change my choices besides Sasuke."

The forced smile turned into a real one. "And if I have that choice, then I'll continue to do such a thing if I think you'll regret it."

Our conversation turned lighter after that, Itachi and I gossiping over who was doing what and what we expected to happen after Itachi supposedly 'betrayed' the village. We also discussed the topic of Sasuke a bit more, seeing as how I'd be caring for him by myself. I knew just as much about him as Itachi did, but we wanted to be absolutely sure about any details I may not have been around for.

Seeing as how Sasuke would be losing his parents and other family at such a young age, we wanted to be sure he was as comfortable as we could get him.

He's one of the main reasons that I'm remaining in the village while Itachi has to leave. He was safest within the walls of Konoha, so Itachi and I would make sure he remained living here, even if the two of us had to remain separated for extended periods of time.

We could handle the separation if it meant Sasuke was safe and sound.

Also, on the subject of people younger than Itachi and I, we spoke of the possibility of me getting a genin team later on. Personally, I didn't want one because I devoted my time, effort, and care to Itachi and Sasuke, but Itachi thought it would be nice for me to attempt to try to have little genin who I would have to look after.

I'm not quite sure I want to have a team, but only time will tell.

* * *

AN: For the moment there won't be many noticeable changes to the plotline, but you will begin to see them more obviously starting from the Chunin Exams.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's done," Itachi told me, standing by my side while we waited for Sasuke to come wandering back to the Uchiha district. Tears were falling down his face so I wiped them away before caring about my own tears.

"It'll be okay," I told him. "Just do as we discussed."

"Take care of yourself in time, and don't get caught."

I nodded my head, assuring Itachi that I wouldn't.

We had settled upon an agreement for what I would do during this point in time. I would be seen chasing after Itachi and getting an injury but continue after him. We're both very fast and would be able to outrun any ninja who might be pursuing us. Once we're both far enough away, I'd heal my injuries, and Itachi's less severe ones after, and we'd hide out for a little while before Itachi took care of his spying mission. I'd hide out for a few days, slowly moving closer to the village once more. As soon as I recognized a chakra signature, I'd quickly find a hospital, who had previously been tricked into a genjutsu by Itachi only the day before, and pretend as though I had been in recovery the whole time away from the village.

Simple enough.

"He's coming." Almost immediately after Itachi said that, I was pinned to the ground and his face had neutralized once more.

"Let go of him!" I shouted out loud enough that I knew Sasuke would be able to hear, trying to 'fight' against Itachi. "I don't know who you are, but let go of him! Stop making him do such horrible things!"

"If you wish to find out who I am, find me. I'll have your friend by my side."

As soon as Sasuke was within our sights, I shoved Itachi off of me. He quickly look up, 'surprised' about the new arrival before jumping away.

"Sasuke!" I turned to look at him as well.

"Sayuri, what's happened?" He ran toward me, hoping to have something explained to him. Why his family members were dead, why Itachi ran off, why Itachi was fighting his best friend.

"Sasuke, don't tell anyone what's happening!" I quickly glanced around, as though searching for an enemy.

"What's happening?"

"Everyone will think he's weak. Don't let anyone know!"

"What's happening Sayuri?" He was nearly shouting by now.

"Someone's possessed Itachi. They made him kill your family. Please, stay safe. I'm going to chase after him and hopefully find our enemy."

Poor Sasuke's mind seemed to have shut down on him.

"Stay here, and please don't tell anyone what's happened to Itachi. If we do, our unknown enemy will kill him, just like that. I don't want to lose him too." Before Sasuke could pull his words together, I ran off to find where Itachi was causing little destruction, but quite a bit of commotion. "Why did you kill them all?" I shouted, running past wary ninja to cross kunai with Itachi's katana.

"To test my abilities," Itachi responded emotionlessly.

"To test your abilities? You wiped out nearly an entire clan to test what you can do?" I did some quick one-handed handsigns, hidden between the two of us, before spitting what seemed to be mud to most ninja around.

Itachi jumped back, not taking his eyes off of me. "They were weak. It wasn't much of a challenge, and neither are you." He shot a fireball at me and missed, hitting the supposed mud and causing it to light up and quickly begin another fire.

"I'm not weak. I know everything you can do and how to fight against your eyes. I'm one of the few people who can defeat you."

Our continual fighting during our conversation, led us farther and farther from the village, wanting to cause the least amount of damage as possible, but still within the range of my injuries being seen. If I were not seen by others, they would begin to question if I let him go of my own accord. With the injury being seen, I would have a reason to not be able to catch the Uchiha prodigy.

"If you will not be caught in my genjutsu, I'll just be rid of your eyes and you will no longer have to worry about ever being caught in one again."

We struggled for what felt as though it were minutes instead of seconds until Itachi finally pulled up the courage to damage my eyes. Even though we had prepared for this, I could see the pain show in Itachi's eyes before I could no longer see anything.

He ran off and I chased after him, keeping my eyes closed and trying not to lose too much blood. We used our speed to our advantage to outrun any ninja who would be attempting to chase after Itachi and our plan continued without a hitch.

"Now that you're all healed up, go meet up with him," I told Itachi half an hour after our fight. We were sitting in a cave far away from Konoha and the both of us had caused some damage to it to trick anyone who may've been following us.

The cave would cave in once we were both out of it and we would go our separate ways.

"Take care of Sasuke and yourself."

"Take care of your own self. See you soon." I left first, leaving Itachi to destroy the cave where our chakra signatures and scents were mixed together.

As expected, the rest of the plan went just as Itachi and I had planned. We go through plans to the tiniest details if it's as important as this, so I honestly didn't expect anything different.

I wandered the forest for about three days, getting my scent all over the area, before wandering into a the village Itachi and I had decided upon. The hospital was easy enough to locate and the doctors and other workers had already met Itachi, so I just went to my 'assigned' room and relaxed, allowing the doctors to wrap up my eyes and worry over me as though I were an actual patient.

Once more as expected, an Inuzuka located me. Hana Inuzuka, her mother, and their canine companions to be exact.

"We'll bring you back to the village once you're well," I was told by the elder of the two Inuzuka.

"The doctors said I managed to get here in time and that I'll be able to see," I stated. "They were just keeping me here since my wraps will remain for another week and they didn't want me wandering alone."

"Are you sure you can get back alright?" Hana asked.

I nodded, grasping at the unnecessary needles in my arms and removing them. "I can get around without my sight just fine." I gestured to the two. "Just lead the way and I'll follow. My senses will help me out with avoiding trees."

They did lead me back to Konoha, but I noticed they were much slower than an Inuzuka normally was, and they made sure to bring me immediately to the Hokage once we had arrived. They were dismissed immediately and I stood before the old man silently, using my senses to keep an ear out.

"Now," the Hokage stated once we were sure the two sensitive eared ninja and their canine companions were out of our hearing range. "I assume everything has gone well?"

I nodded my head, my hands behind my back as I stood at attention. "According to plan sir down to every detail. What has happened with Sasuke in my absence?" Though I was sure he was fine, I wanted to be sure. I also knew today was a school day and wanted to know if he was in the hospital or at the academy so I knew where to go after speaking with the Hokage.

"He was uninjured, but we kept him in the hospital to keep an eye on his mental health. He has returned to the academy today." So I'd be going to the academy directly after this, because if I was figuring the time correctly, the students would be finishing up with their classes soon enough.

"May I pick him up and take him home with me as discussed previously?"

"Yes." He didn't speak, but I got the feeling he wanted to ask more so I waited, and was rewarded with a question only seconds after. "How long will your eyes be covered?"

"Another few days. I was taken care of in time so there will be no lasting damage and the bandages are mainly to make sure that my eyes recover correctly and aren't damaged by the light. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I'd like to be there in time to pick up Sasuke. I trust you had received the paperwork that Itachi gave to you?"

"Yes. He is legally under your care."

"Thank you. This way I have rights to help out where only a legal guardian can."

"Now go to Sasuke. You've arrived in time to be able to pick Sasuke up. The students will be let out within ten minutes."

I nodded my head and made my way to wait with the other parents for the students to come out of the academy. Once I arrived, I stayed quiet and listened to the gossip of the waiting parents or guardians. Personally, I just wanted to know what everyone was saying about Itachi and my elaborate fight and our depressing mission. They didn't know the truth of the incident, so it was always entertaining to see what they'd come up with and how the story would change as people told the story.

They were speaking about Itachi's betrayal, Sasuke's orphaned status, my betrayed trust, and my own injuries. All of them had their own speculations and opinions on the matter and to be honest I had expected such things. I only hoped they weren't saying these things where Sasuke could hear. He already had a secret he had to keep and I'm not sure I want to put such a strain on him having to keep what he knows as the truth to himself.

He was a strong young boy though, so I didn't doubt he would keep the secret to himself.

"Sayuri?"

I turned my head to Sasuke and bent down, opening my arms for the young Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke."

My senses prepared me for the child who ran into my arms, probably trying to hold back his tears. I picked him up and held him.

"I thought you were dead," he said into my shoulder. His voice was cracking, more than likely from the strain of holding in his tears. "No one could find you."

"I could never leave you Sasuke." I smiled, hiding my face in his hair to conceal that smile. I did that only for a moment so I could pull back and let Sasuke look at my face. "Now let's go home."

Sasuke was set onto the ground but immediately the young boy grabbed my hand. "Home?"

Since he held my hand, I began pulling him in the direction I knew my apartment was in."I've been to the Hokage, Sasuke. You'll be living with me from now on. Did you think I'd allow you to live on your own?"

Sasuke was only an academy student who just recently lost his family, so I honestly didn't think he thought about where he'd be living. The child probably didn't expect to have a single person by his side after he heard that there had been no sign of me.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Oh um."

"I can get around just fine without my sight. You know this very well. If you'd like to get something to eat, just let me know."

He just couldn't figure out what to tell me, and I knew why. I could hear snippets of what some of the people were saying, so I could just about imagine what Sasuke heard when he tried to get somewhere and people assumed he couldn't hear them.

"Ignore what they say. People love to gossip. It'll calm down soon enough."

"Are we going to talk?"

"We will later." My grip tightened on Sasuke's hand. "We'll talk for as long as you want, within a reasonable time...You do have to go to the academy still."

"I didn't want to go this morning. The Hokage said it would make me feel better in the end." He squeezed my hand in return.

"It did, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

I nodded but didn't say anything since we were now in front of where I knew our new apartment was. "We're here Sasuke. Welcome home."

It was probably a little too much to throw on someone as young as Sasuke, but as ninja we sometimes did go through such hardships one after another and we had to get over them. We were given time to grieve, but we had to move on.

Or lose our minds...which I'm sure some ninja have done before.

Sasuke wandered the house and I made him something quick to eat since he didn't want to eat out. This would give him time to become accustomed to his new living space and gave us time to talk about things we didn't want others to overhear.

As I had asked, Sasuke didn't say anything to anyone else about that night, and I fed him more lies about what happened with Itachi. For all he knew, Itachi had been possessed and he is currently still under an unknown enemy's grasp. If we attempt to tell anyone else, Itachi would be killed and we would be next.

He promised to never speak of the truth.

It's good, because the Hokage didn't know the exact lie Itachi and I had agreed on and everyone else was under the assumption that Itachi did it to prove himself. One slip up could cause what Itachi and I had planned to crumble in our grasp.

At any point in time before we were ready, that was a very dangerous thing to do.

It was a long-term mission that we had to keep a careful eye on. The both of us needed to know what our parts were and how to play them.

Itachi, the villan who wanted to kill to show his strength.

I, Sayuri, the betrayed who only wanted to protect little Sasuke.

If we allowed anyone to see anything besides us playing those parts, we'd lose everything. That wouldn't stop us from disguising ourselves and meeting in secret though, because we refused to be pulled apart for such an unknown amount of time.

"Sayuri?" Meanwhile, I'd see Sasuke much more than Itachi would and I felt guilty about such a thing. If I was guessing correctly from his voice as he spoke from my bedroom door, I'd also be the person he turned to now if he was afraid to fall asleep alone.

That person was Itachi before, and possibly dragging me along as well if Sasuke was scared enough, but it was always him who had to be there.

"Yes?" I couldn't see him, but I turned my head regardless to show that Sasuke had my attention. "Can you tie the end of my braid?"

Sasuke's footsteps got closer and he took the band from my hand so he could tie the end of my braid for me. It could've been done by me easily enough, but this way if Sasuke was worried about something, he wouldn't worry quite as much. His attention would be on something else, so it would lessen the weight on his shoulders, even if only a little bit.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" I had indeed guessed right.

I held my arms open and waited for the young Uchiha to crawl into my arms. "Are you worried Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid this is a dream and when I wake up you'll still be missing."

My hand found the top of his head easily enough and I began running my fingers through his hair. "It'll be alright. I'm really home and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. And if for any reason I have to leave your side, I'll wake you up. Will you be alright with that?"

There was silence for a moment, in which I felt a slight movement coming from Sasuke. He had probably nodded his head before realizing I couldn't actually see him. "Yeah. Thank you Sayuri...I really missed you." His arms around my waist tightened.

"I was worried about you the whole time I was away," I admitted. "I'm glad you're fine though. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you. Now, have you cleaned up and changed for bed?" I sniffed at the air. "It smells like you have, but I'm not sure."

"I did everything before I came in here."

"Good." Sasuke wasn't heavy, so I lifted him up easily enough so we could settle into my bed. "Rest now. We'll talk more tomorrow seeing as you need rest now. You were beginning to nod off."

"You're really the best ninja without your sight."

"I do it to protect those I love." I kissed the top of Sasuke's head before yawning and resting my face in his hair.

"I want to become a strong ninja to protect everyone." He sounds like me now, wanting to become stronger so his loved ones don't have to suffer.

"You can do it. Now stop prolonging going to sleep and _go to sleep_."

He laughed a little, being caught in the act. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand."

Sasuke finally decided to go to sleep and after he did, I carefully moved away so I could sit at the window. It wasn't as though I could see, but the familiar action made me feel comforted. I also remained within Sasuke's sight so he wouldn't need to worry if he woke up and I wasn't in the same spot as when he went to sleep.

This would be the first of many nights back at home without my best friend at my side. It was sure to get to me eventually, but until then, I just had to deal with it. And I'd deal with it after making sure that Sasuke wasn't frightened by a nightmare in the middle of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"How about you invite your friends from class?" I asked Sasuke the day after my return while I was fixing some food for Sasuke's lunch. Pretty sure no one besides Sasuke would think a girl who can't see packing lunch is normal. "I can speak with their parents if they're unsure about coming over."

"Hm." There was a shuffle of clothing so I can only assume that he shrugged. "I dunno."

"Having friends around when you're hurting helps with the pain."

"Did it help you?"

I smiled a little bit. "Yeah. Itachi and I held each other up when we were at our worst. It made things more bearable."

"Okay...I'll ask them."

"Good. Don't distance yourself. Friends will help you through anything." Sasuke didn't say anything so I took it upon myself to speak. "What about that Naruto you talk about?"

"We're rivals."

"Rivals make the best friends. They're there to pick you up after having been the one to knock you down. They know which wounds hurt the most."

He hummed, probably thinking. "Can we wait until you can see?"

"What brought this about?"

"You've never met any of them. You were always out training when anyone would come over or when Itachi would bring me to visit anyone...I'd like you to see them when you meet them."

It was touching and it caused me to smile a bit wider. Sasuke's lunch was quickly finished up and I set it on the table beside his breakfast. "We can wait then. Once my eyes are unbandaged, we'll invite your friends. Talk to them and let them know I expect to meet them face to face at the end of the week. I've seen various kids your age, but you're always either before or after them, so I honestly don't know exactly who your friends are." That was a slight lie. Sasuke occasionally would talk about the kids he talked to in his class, so I had a vague idea on who the people were by the descriptions I had been given.

"Were you the one who healed your eyes?" Sasuke asked as I heard him get up and walk toward the sink.

"Sasuke...don't let anyone know that I can heal. Okay?"

"What?" He was more than likely looking at me, confused. "Why?"

"When you're a prodigy, people talk. If anyone else besides you were to know that I could heal, enemies would eventually find out. You'll learn while being a ninja that having techniques that no one knows about can help you greatly sometimes." I gestured for him to come over and pat his head. "But yes, I did heal my own eyes. I wanted to watch my little Sasuke grow up into a strong ninja. Now let's head to the academy."

On the way to the academy, Sasuke held my hand. To be honest, I wasn't sure if he felt like he was helping me to get around or if he was afraid of me disappearing. Either way, I allowed him to continue on.

Once I was sure he was in the academy, I jumped off toward the Hokage's tower, which was only on a different section of the academy. I was immediately allowed into the Hokage's office after asking for permission.

"To what may I owe this pleasure Sayuri?"

"I wanted to be sure of what we had agreed upon after my last mission. I want to be of Jonin status now."

"Anbu would allow you to leave much more often than Jonin."

"It would also keep me away from Sasuke more."

"As Anbu captain, you'd have the freedom to leave the village as you please on various missions, or to take missions within the village itself."

"Sir, I do not know if you know this, but I just followed Itachi into Anbu. I had, and currently still do now have, no particular insterest in such a rank. Allow me to become a Jonin once more."

The Hokage sighed, probably knowing he wouldn't be able to win an argument against me.

"Are you going to take up a genin team?"

"Possibly in the future but at the moment I have no desire. Everyone associates me with Itachi, and the genin I'd be in charge of would be at risk thanks to that."

"Every Jonin has enemies."

"I know, but I don't want to risk the lives of those so young right now. I already risk Sasuke's life just by remaining by his side."

The Hokage was quiet for a moment. "And why do you continue to stay by his side?"

"I wish to make him happy." He's like a little brother to me. I don't want him to be sad for any reason.

"Is that all?"

"I also wish to protect him."

I heard a hum from the Hokage. "I will return you to your Jonin status, but I do hope you consider taking on a genin team. You would be a good teacher to our growing young ninja."

"Thank you sir." I bowed to show him that I was grateful.

"Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes sir. We spoke of continued contact before we completed the mission."

There was a rustle of fabric, not much, so I assumed he nodded. "Yes, I remember of that."

"We request, if possible, to continue contact monthly."

"Are you sure?"

In response, I nodded. "We understand there is a risk to such close meetings, but we both request it."

"I'll allow it, only if you're not currently on missions. As you know you might possibly go on long-term missions, so I cannot guarentee every month."

"Thank you sir. I understand long-term missions, but if they are within the area we decide on around our meeting time, I will deviate from the mission if it will not put the mission at risk."

"That is acceptable. I know you will not risk the success of the mission, so I will leave those decisions on you."

We spoke a bit more on the subject of my monthly meetings with Itachi and of my missions in general. With my eyes as they were, if I were given any type of mission until they were uncovered, it would be simple missions within the village and once they were uncovered I was still to be put on light duty for another week. I wouldn't settle for anything less. It wouldn't be for another month that I was given normal Jonin-level missions once more.

"Oh, can you bring this to Iruka and Mizuki for me?"

I walked forward to the desk and received the papers I was to bring to the academy. "Anything else you need me to bring sir?"

"No. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

I took my time getting to the classroom before knocking at the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

"Hello Mizuki, Iruka," I greeted, opening the door. "Excuse me for interrupting your class." Mizuki was currently the teacher of the class, but Iruka was in the process of learning. He was almost done though and within the year would be teaching by himself while Mizuki taught another class.

"Long time no see Sayuri," Mizuki stated before laughing.

"I apologize for him Sayuri, you know how he can be."

"I'm not offended Iruka; don't fret." I held out the papers once I was standing before the younger of the two men. "The Hokage asked me to bring these to you."

"What are they?" Mizuki asked.  
I turned my head in his direction as I felt Iruka take the papers from me. "Let me just go ahead and read them to find out." This man just had no manners. "Have you been actually teaching the students, or slacking off and forcing Iruka to do everything?"

"I do not slack off!"

"Sensei, you were sleeping while Iruka Sensei was teaching us," a child stated.

"You honestly wonder why the students hardly take you seriously."

"Sensei, who is that?" another student asked.

"Class, this is Sayuri," Iruka introduced. "She's a very strong kunoichi."

"She's a prodigy," Mizuki just had to add on.

"I didn't come here to receive praise Mizuki. I came because the Hokage asked me to bring some papers to you. If you two no longer need me, I'll be on my way."

"Are you really a strong kunoichi?" a young girl asked.

I paused in leaving the room. "Yes I am."

"But you can't see!" another child exclaimed.

"I use my chakra to sense things around me, which is how I am able to get around. I also use it to sense other people, such as Mizuki who is now standing behind me and trying to scare me. Be professional in front of your students."

"What rank are you?" another student asked.

"Jonin rank."

"You're higher than Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei!"

"Whoa, you must be really stong."

I nodded my head slightly. "That is what I am told."

"Will you be able to see again?"

"I will." My head turned toward Iruka once more. "Iruka, do you mind if I speak with you for just a moment in the hall before I leave?"

"Sure."

He followed me into the hall and I listened as he closed the door.

"I was just curious as to how Sasuke was faring." I leaned slightly against the wall as I waited for the answer.

"Well, immediately after, he didn't even return to school. He was quiet when he did come to school and since you've returned he seems to be doing much better."

I nodded my head, happy he wasn't as depressed as he could've been.

"There's no need to worry. He seems happier with you by his side again."

"It's understandable in his case. He's lost everyone close to him, myself included in his mind. When I came back alive, that gave him hope. I just ask that until my bandages are removed that you watch over him for me when you can. I can't sense facial features, but you can see them. If he looks remotely upset, let me know. He's in a fragile state at the moment as you can understand."

I heard a movement and could only assume Iruka was nodding in agreement. He did indeed understand what Sasuke was feeling at the moment. Most of us ninja did to be quite honest.

"I'll keep you updated. Do you know when they're coming off?"

"Very soon. Thank you again for helping. I'll be heading out now."

The rest of the day until Sasuke was ready to get out of school, I trained. My aim while being unable to see could still use some work.

That didn't stop me from sensing the child who grabbed my hand when I picked him up from the academy. The grip on my hand was tight, as though he were afraid I'd disappear if he let go of my hand.

"How was your day?" I asked as I led Sasuke back to our home.

"It was fine. What did you do all day?"

"Trained since I'm unable to go on missions currently unless of an emergency. After we eat, I can assist you with your blindfold training."

Sasuke squeezed my hand. "Thank you."

"You know I'll always be there for you up until the day you no longer need me."

My hand was tugged a bit. "I'll always need you."

Though I couldn't see him, I tilted my head down in his direction. "You won't Sasuke. One day you'll become so strong that you won't need my help."

"You'll always be stronger," he protested.

"In mind maybe, but as a male, your body will grow to be stronger than my own. There's no way around it. When that day comes, I'll have to then rely on you. Can you do that for me? Can you protect me when I can no longer do the same for you?"

"Of course. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"That's my strong Sasuke. Now, what would you like to eat today?"

"Can I have some tomatoes?"

"Only after a filling meal. I believe I may have some, but if not we can get some before you start training." We did actually have some tomatoes around the kitchen. If I recall correctly, I had gotten them right before I began my training, knowing Sasuke adored them. I couldn't stand the taste of them, but ate them alongside Sasuke with a small smile either way.

After eating the disgusting red fruit, I trained Sasuke how to do things with the blindfold. For being a child still, he was getting the hang of it pretty well. Much better than most children his age would be able to do.

I've told him before and I'll continue telling him...Even if he's not where Itachi and I were at his age, he's still well beyond average. He's a prodigy in his own right, no matter how much he denies it.

"Can I sleep with you again Sayuri?"

"Sure Sasuke. You can get comfortable while I wash up for bed. I won't be too long." Sasuke coming to sleep in the same bed as me is something I see him doing for a little while until he's no longer afraid of me leaving his side. Hopefully I can get him to become closer to his friends, instead of allowing him to push them away as is possible during traumatic times, and allow him to become more comfortable in his own bed once more.

It was normal in children for such things to happen. I was the same way to be quite honest, though instead of going to someone older and wiser than me, I went to my best friend. The two of us had to hide though, because of various reasons, unlike Sasuke and many others who went through the same pain. I'd go to his room and hug him in sadness and fear of losing those I cared about. He did the same when we took his most recent mission.

He didn't want to lose his family, or be parted from his younger brother. He didn't want to have to leave the side of his best friend or cause any living people he cared for any grief. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain.

Such things happening to him caused him pain.

It may not have been physical pain, but emotional pain is just as horrible to experience. It's something that can't be healed with a simple jutsu. Emotional pain, as I have noticed in others and dealt with myself, was something people wanted comfort for. Physical pain didn't bother many as much as emotional pain seemed to.

"Have you washed up already?" I asked while combing my fingers through my hair before sniffing the air. "Good."

"How can you smell me from over there?" Sasuke asked as I padded over to my bed. "I can only smell your soap."

"Because I've learned to separate smells while I'm unable to see." I crawled into the bed and allowed Sasuke to curl into the crook of my arm while I laid on my back. "I'm not as good as an Inuzuka, but I can at least smell if you've taken a bath after a long day." And he had just recently taken a bath so the scent was lingering in the air. The more recent the bath, the easier it is to catch the scent.

He snuggled against my side.

"Rest now Sasuke. It's been a long day for you." One of many, though I'll try to make sure you're not lonley. You'll surround yourself with friends who care, a person who will care for you from out in the open, and someone who is protecting you from the shadows.

The days won't be as rough when you're not alone.

If I have anything to say about it, you'll never be lonely Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

The time had come for me to take off my blindfolds and I felt like surprising Sasuke by picking him up from the academy without them, but before I did, I wanted to see what he would see.

Unsurprisingly, I had a scar crossing over my functional eyes. Neither of my two precious Uchiha would be happy seeing such a thing, but they'd get over it. I'm alive and that's all that they'll care about in the end. Just as even if they got scars, I'd just be happy that they survived whatever gave them the scars.

I watched over the other guardians while waiting for Sasuke to exit the academy. They were subtle about it, but I could see some of them glancing at me out of the corner of their eyes. The main culprits of that were the women.

Ninja or not, quite a few women in our village loved their gossip.

"Sayuri, it's nice to see the bandages gone."

I turned my head away to see Iruka heading toward me, the academy students coming out behind him.

"It's nice to see again," I told him, nodding my head in greeting. "And thank you once again."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks reddened. "It's no problem at all. I didn't mind."

From behind Iruka, I could see Sasuke and I leaned ever so slightly to the side and waved just slightly. "Hey Sasuke."

"Your bandages are off," he said with a small smile. It disappeared soon after though and stayed even as I pat his head once he was by my side. "You have a scar."

"That I do. It's something to show that though I was hurt, I survived." I nodded my head to Iruka. "If you'll excuse me."

He nodded and spoke with another guardian with Mizuki.

"Do I get to meet your friends now that I'm able to see them?"

Sasuke nodded and I did actually get to meet the people he was friends with. It was quite an odd bunch and if I hadn't been told of their personalities, I would've thought he was just pointing out random people.

"You're the girl my mom and sis brought back," Kiba Inuzuka said, pointing up at me. His mother hit him over the head with a shout not to be rude or point at people. "But Mom, her scent was on you guys when you came home."

"That doesn't mean you have to point at her."

"Yes, I am the person your mother and sister had been sent to find," I told Kiba. "I had an injury that I was healing from and the hospital wouldn't allow me to travel alone."

His attention went to my scar.

I rubbed the top of Sasuke's head, ruffling his hair a little bit as I leaned forward. "Would any of you like to come over and join Sasuke and I for some food? I've been wanting to meet all of his friends and what better way than bonding over food?" I glanced over the guardians of the children. "All of you are invited as well unless you have other things to attend to, then I can return them safely back home." I smiled ever so slightly to Naruto, who wasn't close to any of the adults, probably afraid of them treating him like every other person in Konoha. "And any of them can sleep over if they'd like as well."

It didn't take much more convincing for the boys to want to stay over. They wouldn't have school the next day after all and they wanted to be able to have fun and do whatever young boys do.

I have a feeling I'll be keeping an eye on them during their games of ninja.

I also had some conversations with the mothers of all of the boys I ended up having over. That meant that I had an Inuzuka, Akamichi, and Nara in my household while the boys did whatever they felt like doing in Sasuke's room. Shino only had his father and his father simply allowed him to stay with his friends.

"Iruka's told me that Sasuke's been bonding with your boys since the incident." I nodded my head at the women who were older than me. "I'm happy that they're here for him while I can't be."

"We know how it is to lose someone," Tsume Inuzuka told me. "And as much as we feel like being alone, it's never the best course of action."

Yoshino Nara nodded her head along with Momoko Akamichi.

"I'm happy that they're staying by his side. I know that someone can become agitated easily or lash out in anger when they're upset so the fact that the boys stay by Sasuke's side really says something about their character." I glanced at the women sitting at the small table with me. "You've done well with them."

"Just remember that if you need any help with raising Sasuke on your own, you can ask any of us," Yoshino told me.

I nodded my head in thanks. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer as I still will go on missions as normal and I don't want Sasuke to be alone during that time."

We continued chatting for a while longer before the women decided they'd head back home. I assured them that I would look after the boys and would personally bring them safely home.

After the women were gone, I wandered to the backyard and leaned against the wall as I watched the boys. Sasuke, as I expected, wasn't as hyper as he would normally be but was playing a game of ninja with the others. They really were an odd bunch, half being silent and the other half louder.

Ah well, as long as they were all happy that's all that honestly mattered.

And as the days passed by, I noticed that Sasuke's depressed demeanor was disappearing. It wasn't completely gone, not by a long shot, but it wasn't quite as pronounced. He didn't need to sleep by my side anymore by the end of the second week of our new home. Though he didn't exactly smile, he wasn't frowning as much anymore. If I had to pick an emotion, I'd say he was pretty neutral about everything he dealt with now. I've also encouraged him during that time to stay close to his friends and I think Kiba and Naruto were fairly good to be around with their energetic personalities.

He had to pick up his pace if he wanted to keep up with them.

I've also asked him about Naruto coming over more often, as he must feel even worse than Sasuke and I did since he didn't have anyone at all to comfort him. Sasuke protested having him over too much, as he said he didn't have the energy, but he eventually gave into my suggestions and did invite him over just a little more.

Of course I didn't expect them to become immediate best friends, even Itachi and I didn't become close immediately, but I did want their sort of rivalry to becme a friendly one instead of a violent and horrible one. I also believe that the two would balance each other out perfectly. Naruto had too much energy that could be calmed down with a few calmer friends while Sasuke needed to come out of his shell a bit more. There's no need for another person around who didn't like expressing their true emotions and feelings.

I'm sure that Itachi and I already had that part covered well enough as it was.

"Sasuke, can you come here for a moment?"

"Yeah?" he asked, coming into the kitchen from the living room. "Are you making supper?"

I nodded my head and turned my head to glance at him. "After you finish your homework, I'll be bringing you over to Shikamaru's place."

"Do you have a mission?"

"Yes, and I'm unsure how long I'll be gone, though I don't expect it to last even a week."

"If it's a week long mission, you'll be back in two days, won't you?"

I smiled slightly at him. "I try to hurry my missions to return to your side. Shikamaru's parents already know and told me you can stay as long as I'm away, so I want you not to cause them any trouble, alright?"

"Okay."

"Do you mind setting the table for me? Our food's almost finished."

Sasuke did as asked and we ate slowly while talking about what Sasuke would do while at Shikamaru's house. He didn't plan much and knew that Shikamaru wouldn't want to do much either, so he figured he'd get some training in. I agreed with the idea as you could never get too much training in...While you were healthy at least. Train while you're injured and you're sure to do more harm to yourself than good.

Shikamaru complained about things being troublesome when I saw his mother talking to him through the open door and told Sasuke goodbye before heading to the Hokage's tower.

"Sir," I stated, standing before the Hokage's desk. "It's been a month and I request to take a mission out of the village for previously discussed reasons."

Lord Hokage nodded his head. "Alright. I have an assassination mission that will have you out of the area. I'll leave the decisions to you on everything."

"Thank you sir. I shall hopefully return within a few days."

He nodded and I quickly left the Hokage's tower to take care of my mission. It wouldn't be difficult at all to do and then I can meet up with Itachi if he's able to get away. We had agreed to wait a few days for the other to show up, if it was possible to be away from either side for that long, and if they didn't arrive we'd just wait until the next month to meet up.

Needless to say, such a thing wasn't necessary this time around and I was meeting with an old man with a cane.

"Excuse me sir, but I was told that my cousin would be here," I told the man, sitting beside him on the bench in the small village we were currently in. "I haven't seen him in many years."

"I was told such things as well," he said in a shaky voice. "You're very much like the description. Is your name Daichi?"

"Kenshin? It's been too long." We both chuckled like good friends before chatting about some cousins we apparently had before agreeing to retire to a hotel and continue our conversation there since it was getting late.

"Next time you're switching," I stated as soon as our door was closed and our jutsu dropped.

Itachi chuckled and sat beside me on the bed in the room. "As we agreed before."

Between the two of us, we'd continue changing into different people at different ages with different personalities and different genders. This kept people off of our trails just in case. We didn't need anyone to suspect us as that would mean we would see each other less than we already could.

"How has Sasuke been?"

"He was worried my return was a dream and that when he'd wake up I'd be gone," I stated. "So for the first week he stayed in my bed. I've made sure that he wasn't staying alone and he's been around his friends...He's not exactly the happy child he was, but he's not as depressed as he could be without any of them around and trying to cheer him up."

"I'm glad he's happy." He smiled slightly.

I smiled in return. "I'll be sure to keep him happy."

Itachi nodded in thanks before changing the subject to what he'd been doing and who he was around. He also told me he would only be able to stay away, alone, for a few hours at most. We both knew I had more time that I could get away with since I could handle many missions alone and took care of them at my own pace. It also helped that the Hokage knew what we were up to and allowed such a thing along with the extended amount of time.

We also discussed ways I'd train Sasuke to become stronger, because even though I had the looks, I wasn't an Uchiha. Uchiha had certain things they did, techniques they learned, ways to make sure they didn't hurt themselves during jutsu...Things like that. I wouldn't be teaching them all to him any time soon, but it never hurt to have the information just in case.

It also gave us something to talk about.

We didn't want to be parted for too long, hence meeting up each month if possible, but nothing of particular interest has happened in the one month we've already been separated. It'll probably continue in such a way, but we're still planning on meeting up and talking about useless things regardless.

One of the actual useful topics we discussed were of our disguises. Both Itachi and I agreed to discuss at each visit what we'd be disguised as, seeing as how we didn't want such sensitive information to be in the little snippets of information we get to each other by means of summons. Even if people knew where we'd be, they wouldn't know who to look for or under what name.

Also, in the topic of summons, no one knew that either of us could do them, let alone what animals they were. Itachi was the one who was using his as a form of communication at the moment seeing as how my own summons were being a bit difficult. I hadn't used them in battle yet, and they didn't want to do anything for me until seeing if I was worthy.

I'd fix that soon enough...Probably the next assassination mission. After all, no one needs to know that I can summon an animal at the moment. Perhaps, I should've used them during this recent mission.

"What're you thinking so deeply about?" Itachi asked, reclining back on the bed.

"Kasai still doesn't trust me because I haven't used her in battle."

Itachi chuckled. "Use her then. She'll see that you're more than worthy to summon her and the others. Kurai was the same."

I laughed slightly, glancing over at Itachi's relaxed form. "For some reason, we just have really bad luck with birds. But no one right now needs to know of our summons, so I'm waiting until my next assassination mission to use her. I didn't think to use her for this mission."

"Once she trusts you, you can begin using her for our messages. Kurai, while she does enjoy being out, dislikes that she can't stay and speak with you like she use to so it may be a nice change for her."

"I'll have to apologize to her next time I can do so without seeming suspicious." Following Itachi's example, I leaned back to recline on the bed by his side. "If not, can you apologize to her for me?"

Itachi nodded. "I can do that."

While we didn't let our guard down, we did relax a little bit while we continued to lounge on the bed and just talk about different things until the sun finally began going down.

"It's about time I head back."

We both stood from our position and faced one another. "I'll probably say this every time we part, but be safe."

"You as well."

"I will, and I'll continue keeping Sasuke safe." At that I saw his eyes soften just a little more before going into something I recognized from when Itachi was around people other than Sasuke and I. He was already preparing himself for when we parted. I did the same, easily changing my face to one of apathy. "Farewell for now."

He nodded and quickly left the building. I snuck through the halls into a room occupied by civilians, being quiet not to wake them as I made my own exit from their window.

It wasn't the best circumstances in which we had to meet and leave, but we were at least able to see each other face to face and that's all I cared about. If we hadn't been able to do such a thing I'm afraid my apathy toward anyone in general would no longer be that but turn into a deep hatred for taking one of my precious people away.

No one can just do that and expect to get away with it, especially since he was the one who made me who I was today. Without him I would've hated everyone and everything and to be honest I probably would've eventually become a missing-nin simply because I wouldn't have had anyone tying me down to the village. As it stands now, because of Itachi, I had at least one person in the village who I didn't want to abandon and the other wasn't currently in the village but cared for it.

I wanted to help him take care of it to make him happy. I wasn't as fond of it, seeing what their decision was and what Itachi had to do, but I wanted to take care of gradually more people. Though no one was as important as Itachi or Sasuke.

No one.

If it was between losing them or attacking my own village, I'd choose the latter, simply because I wouldn't have been able to handle losing them. I'd lose my own mind and in the end would end up destroying the place that Itachi so cared about. The place he took out an entire clan, his own family, to protect.

If I lost either of the two Uchiha brothers there wouldn't be a good ending to that story. I'd just snap. There wouldn't be an easy way to take me down if that were to happen either as I had trained and matched up with Itachi Uchiha, one of the strongest ninja from Konoha.

"Sayuri Nakano reporting in an accomplished mission," I told the mission desk once I arrived back at the Hokage tower. I couldn't report to the Hokage as I normally did since it was the middle of the night and he would be resting.

Though he was the Hokage, even he needed to rest and I didn't want to unnecessarily disturb that rest for no reason.

"Do you have your mission report?" the chunin manning the desk asked.

I'm not quite sure about other villages, but in Konoha, it depended on who the people were on what you asked. If most other people were to finish a mission, they'd be told to have their mission report finished and turned in as soon as they could, which was normally within a few days. If uninjured and unhurried, they could use the rooms in the tower to finish their paperwork, which is what Iruka would normally do when he was sent on missions however seldom that was nowadays with him teaching the academy students. If dealing with Kakashi, he was simply reminded that they don't want it months after the mission was finished and it was left at that. With myself, and Itachi when he had still been in the village, we'd write up the report fairly quickly just before returning to report our mission status so they'd simply ask us if we already had it.

And we nearly always did. The only time we didn't was for the massacre.

I gave an oral report but didn't have the actual documentation until after my eyes healed, less for the fact that I couldn't see and more for the fact that it was just painful to remember. It still is, remembering the pain in the people's eyes, seeing the pain in Itachi's eyes, seeing the pain in Sasuke's eyes.

There was so much pain for various reasons that night. I hadn't even registered my own pain until I was being healed and even then I was still more worried over Itachi and Sasuke. They lost their family, each other, and me as well. Well, Itachi could no longer see me each day and Sasuke initially thought he had lost me.

"I always do," I replied to the chunin before handing the paperwork to him.

When ninja turn in reports, we turn them in on regular paper. It is then rewritten by a specified person, capable of reading nearly any handwriting they saw no matter how bad/rushed it looked, in scrolls. Both reports were then stored in two separate locations, both heavily guarded since some missions weren't supposed to be common knowledge. The reason for this is because if one location became damaged, the village wouldn't immediately lose all of the information they had gained from missions.

From being in Anbu and having taken a shift of watching over the locations I knew where they were. The original documents were hidden within the Hokage's faces, in a different location than the shelter hidden in there, and the scrolls were within the Hokage tower itself.

The scrolls were in the tower itself simply because they were easier to read and it gave the Hokage access to the information whenever he needed them. Contrary to popular belief, those reports came in handy for other missions occasionally. A string of different thefts that were checked out by various teams may be the person someone on a completely different mission, say a search and rescue, may need to locate. The thief may have stolen something and someone had chased after them to get it back. A detail given in another report or two may help in locating the exact person we had to hunt down along with anything we had to be wary of when dealing with that specific person.

I headed to the Nara household that I knew held Sasuke and flared my chakra ever so slightly before knocking. The flared chakra allowed the ninja in the house to know who was outside their door in the middle of the night along with also waking them up.

I waited a minute or two before Shikaku Nara, Yoshino's husband and Jonin Commander, answered the door. "I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, but I finished my mission and I was hoping to pick up Sasuke."

He watched me for a moment before nodding and moving aside to let me in. "The mission went well I assume?"

I nodded and followed him as he led me to Shikamaru's room. "Easy enough to take care of. I'll be using tomorrow to relax and apologize to Sasuke for not being here for him." This way he knew not to call for me unless it was an emergency.

"He'll forgive you." He gestured to the slightly open door in front of us. "He looks up to you."

I slid in silently and picked up the still sleeping boy before going back into the hallway. "Apologize to Shikamaru for me kidnapping Sasuke."

Shikaku shook his head. "It'd be too troublesome for him to complain about you picking up Sasuke."

"Either way." I shrugged one shoulder, Sasuke's head resting on the other.

He led me back toward the front door. "I'll tell him you're sorry."

"Also let Yoshino know I'm sorry for waking her up as well."

"She'll understand, but I'll let her know as well."

"I'll see you around," I told him before taking my leave and carrying Sasuke back to our house. He was still fast asleep, but he'd probably wake up soon enough even though I was carrying him as gently as I could. The night itself was ever so slightly colder than what Shikaku's home was so the slight change would be the reason. "It's okay Sasuke. I'm here by your side once more." I held him just a little tighter, resting my head slightly against his own. "I refuse to leave you alone. You're one of the only things that makes me happy." The other being your brother.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke, are you ready?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some tea. "You'll be graduating today." There was no way around it. He was going to pass the test to become genin with no problem...It was the test that was given by the jonin he was assigned to that I was unsure of because each jonin gave different tests judging different aspects of their team. I would be giving the test as well, having been forced by the Hokage to take a genin team.

He thought that since Sasuke would be graduating, I would be alone for long spans of time when not on missions and that it wouldn't be good for me.

Itachi and I both disagreed with the idea, me voicing our concerns as my own to the Hokage, since it was known that Itachi was a missing-nin that had a vendetta against me. I also had various other enemies both because of that and my own actions. My entry in the Bingo Book stated "Flee on Sight" just as it did with the Fourth Hokage and Itachi himself though, and the Third Hokage was trying to use that to his advantage.

In the end I gave in, simply to stop him, and gradually others, from bothering me. I didn't see me passing them though. Not unless I knew they were ready to take on the world, as many possible candidates weren't, and ready to begin training to face anyone preparing to come after me. It was something many of the jonin thought of and only really took on the task if they believed they could protect their genin.

There was no question if I could protect my team though, another point against what I wanted, as I was one of the strongest around. I didn't want to have them at risk though, just in case they were targeted while on missions without me, which was going to happen eventually. If anything, I was willing to help train one student as a mentor, but not a sensei.

I suppose I lack the motivation to do so, if I had to be honest. Sasuke and Itachi, even after five years still held my affection. I cared for others, talked with people a little bit to the point we were considered friends, and didn't want to see harm befall the young children training to become ninja. If it all came down to them or my two precious ones...well the answer has always remained the same.

That reason is why I didn't need a team by my side. I had to put my all into protecting them, and while I would do so on normal missions, that specific reason is why I don't need them around me...I would put them at risk.

"It won't be hard for me to do," Sasuke responded, eating some breakfast. "It's just a simple test."

I hummed. "I suppose you're right. Do you think the rest of your friends will pass?"

"They should. Naruto has issues with details but it depends on if he's trying to show off if he'll pass. Shikamaru's going to fail unless he puts a bit of effort into taking the test."

I nodded in agreement. Even though I had been helping Naruto with his chakra control, after noticing he had issues with it, he still hadn't been putting as much effort as he could've into it, also not bothering with details unless they were for his pranks. This test would hopefully push him to work on his control, but I hoped he didn't fail. Shikamaru...well the only reason he'll put effort into taking the test is because if he doesn't his mother will tear into him. No one really wants that, not even us jonin, because that woman has a pair of lungs that was just unpleasant if she was angry enough.

"Naruto's not willing to give up his dream to become Hokage," I told Sasuke. "I think he'll pass...Somehow...someway, he'll pass. Now, you'll be late if you don't leave soon. I'll be taking a mission for the day so I should be back by the time you get out of the academy. If not by then, I'll make something nice when I get home in celebration of your graduation." It was fairly common for me to take missions that I could finish during the time Sasuke was in the academy. Sometimes I wasn't able to make it and he'd either go to a friend's house or go home alone, but I tried my hardest to be there.

I just couldn't stay alone and in one place for too long; I had to be out and doing something with my time.

Instead of 'Living Devil Sayuri' why couldn't I have just gotten 'Restless Sayuri?' That matches me more, but I do suppose that to my enemies I was a demon in human skin. I could copy skills just as easily as the Sharingan. I was just as good as the Uchiha, minus the fact that I couldn't use my eyes to do some of the impressive things Itachi could do. It's really a wonder how such a ninja, from an unimportant ninja family, could be up to par with such a prestigious clan's abilities.

More than once I told Itachi that I had some extra gene that wanted me to kick his ass and that was why I was as strong as I was. He insisted that it was because my mother insisted on being around her Uchiha teammate and that they just rubbed off on her unborn child.

He was punched in the arm when he said that the first time...Before I sighed and said that he was probably right about that.

"Kasai, bring this to Kurai's contractor," I told the cardinal sitting on my head.

"Same process as usual Sayu?" I nodded my head and the red bird hopped down onto my knee to allow me to tie the message to her leg. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe Sayu and have a treat for when I return?"

"I always do."

With that knowledge, she took off, flying away in the opposite direction than I was going. I continued my journey back to Konoha even though it was late into the night and Sasuke was sure to be asleep already.

Well, he would probably be awake by the time I returned home now, because there were some people talking nearby. I wasn't informed of any patrols out in this area and any that were nearby wouldn't be making so much noise so it was a bit suspicious. Then again, now that I'm closer I can recognize the voice and it makes so much more sense on why there was so much noise.

"Naruto." I glanced at the orange-clad boy, Iruka, and a beat up Mizuki. "Iruka...May I ask what's happened here?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at me and I smiled gently at seeing the headband on his forehead. "Sayuri, you missed it!"

"I see I missed something." I kneeled beside Mizuki who looked as though he had been beaten into unconsciousness. "Why is Mizuki unconscious?"

"He tricked me into stealing a scroll!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the unconscious man dramatically.

"Iruka?" I asked, walking over to him and pulling some medicine from my pouch. "Care to fill me in?"

"Mizuki told Naruto that if he-" He winced when the antisceptic touched the wound I was caring for on his shoulder. "If Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll and learned a jutsu from it, he'd pass Naruto."

"I failed originally," he said, staring at the ground.

"I told you to take chakra control more seriously." I gave him a stern look, to which he blushed slightly in embarassment.

"I will from now on."

I nodded in contentment. "If you'll finally take it seriously, I'll teach you jutsu and techniques here and there when I'm free. I didn't force training until you decided to take your training seriously."

"Yeah well, I'm going to take it seriously from now on!" He looked determined as he clenched his fist. "I don't want Iruka Sensei, or anyone else, to have to get hurt to protect me."

I leaned forward a little and ruffled his hair. "I knew you'd pass though. I wasn't sure exactly how, but I just knew you'd get through."

The blond huffed, his cheeks turning a slight shade pinker, but didn't bat my hand away.

"Let's get Iruka checked out and Mizuki brought in then, shall we?"

He nodded and helped Iruka while I just tossed Mizuki over my shoulder and carried him back into the village. Naruto quietly, as to not wake up those still sleeping since we were now back in the village, told me the story about what had happened while I had been away on my mission.

He had been the only one to fail the test this time around and had been in a depressed mood. I wasn't anywhere nearby to comfort him so he just stayed alone and because of that, Mizuki found him. No one had told him that the Forbidden Scrolls, even though its in the name, were actually off limits. Mizuki was also a teacher, and Naruto trusted his teachers to a fault, so Naruto didn't suspect him of doing anything bad. Naruto stole the scroll, the task being easy enough for him since he was accustomed to sneaking around the ninja in the village for his pranks, and learned one of the techniques in the scroll. When he finally managed to learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, after training for hours on end, Mizuki finally showed up and revealed the truth. He had been using Naruto to steal the scroll for him.

He had betrayed not only Naruto's trust, but also the village's trust. He also hurt Iruka, one of the people that Naruto highly looked up to. That led to Naruto getting mad and nearly putting Mizuki into a coma in the process of beating him up.

"That's my strong ninja."

When we had turned Mizuki in, I had gotten Naruto to give his report so he could head home, grab whatever he needed for the night, and head to my house. I quickly turned in my report after that then checked in with Iruka once more. He was just finishing up his oral report so I escorted him to the hospital.

"Thank you for helping out," Iruka told me as a medic-nin worked on his back.

I shrugged. "It was no problem. Do you need help getting home?"

"You'll be staying here for the rest of the night so we can keep an eye on you," the medic-nin told Iruka.

"I have students to teach in the morning," Iruka protested, about to turn around.

I grabbed at his shoulder to stop him from turning and interrupting the medic-nin's progress and gave him a look. "If the need arises, I'll watch the class until you can come in."

His cheeks reddened a little. "Ah, you don't have to do that. I know you have things to do, and Sasuke to take care of."

He received a nod in response. "That's correct, and Naruto is also staying with me tonight as well. Regardless, I still have to make sure both are there on time and I'll be there to pick up my genin team."

It was silent between us as he was taken care of before he nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to be there on time, but just in case, it's nice having backup...especially with Mizuki out now."

"If you'll excuse me now, I have two young ninja to check on." I took my leave and made my way back to my house. From the chakra signatures, I could sense Sasuke still in his room and Naruto in the spare room. Both were peacefully sleeping, though they'd be woken up within the next couple of hours to head to the academy.

During that time, there was no qualm about me resting up from my mission or allowing them their own rest. They'd understand that I was human and wanted some rest.

It also never hurt to stay as close to peak condition as possible, just in case of an emergency. I could also wake up easily enough when I needed to, so there was no need to worry.

When I woke only two hours later, I began fixing some breakfast for the three of us, knowing Sasuke would be awake soon and Naruto would wake up to the smell of food. Sasuke didn't say anything as he ate but did raise an eyebrow at the third bowl then at the blond walking into the room.

"When did Naruto get here?" he asked.

"Last night," I replied. "Mizuki turned traitorous and convinced Naruto to steal one of the Forbidden Scrolls. After everything settled down, I told him to come here."

"You were there?"

"Sayuri got there after I beat up Mizuki Sensei," Naruto said after a particularly big yawn. He was definitely not a morning person.

"I returned to the village from my mission only four hours ago. Now both of you go get ready. We have to be at the academy soon."

"Huh?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. "Why you?"

"Oh." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I passed last night. Iruka Sensei gave me a headband after we took care of Mizuki Sensei."

"So there's a good chance of you two being on a team together." I smiled at both of them. "It's perfect since you know each other's way of fighting." Along with the same way of thinking. In the heat of battle, that's one of the best things to have because you won't have to even speak of the plan but automatically act upon it. Itachi and I were an unstoppable team because of it.

"I don't want to work with him," both said at the same time, causing me to let out a slight laugh.

"I know. Now go get ready and we'll leave."

I led the two boys to the academy and it turned out that Iruka was in class before I was if his chakra signature was any indication. While Iruka would put the genin into teams, I waited with the other jonin waiting to receive their teams.

"They've finally managed to convince you to take a team?" Asuma asked. "You were as stubborn as Kakashi in taking one."

"Kakashi sided with the Hokage," I told the chain smoker before looking over at said people.

Kakashi held his hands in front of him. "Hey, it's only fair."

"I won't end up with a genin team this time around though," I told the ninja in the room, glancing at who I would end up receiving as the crystal ball roamed over them. I could also see Kiba and Naruto causing some issues in the class and Sasuke completely ignoring his best friend just to spite him.

"And do you know who will?" Kurenai asked, eyebrow lifted slightly.

I nodded my head. "I don't believe I'll divulge that information though."

My attention was on all the potential candidates to make it through to become genin capable of being on the field and there honestly was no doubt about it. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai would have teams by the end of this.

"I do have a question," Kurenai eventually spoke up while we watched and waited. Her attention was on Kakashi and me. "Why didn't you take Team Seven instead of Kakashi? You're familiar with two of the genin on the team."

"Because it's not good to kill the client if they threaten to harm Sasuke," Kakashi said with a chuckle. "She also refused to take on any team in general and finally agreed if she didn't take certain students."

"The students we received," Asuma added in helpfully.

"I have faith in those students," I told those in the room. "They're a capable bunch; ones who will do great things."

"It's about time for you all to pick up your genin," the Hokage told the jonin in the room.

None of us moved though as it was another minute before we had to be there and we could do that in only a few moments from our location.

I did greet the students I recognized, Sasuke's friends, as I walked into the room to pick up Team Two.

"What, we didn't get you as a Sensei?" Naruto asked loudly. "I figured if you were going to get a team that it would be us!"

My eyes softened at that, also seeing Sasuke sulking beside his blond friend. "I apologize. I cannot tell you the reason until after tomorrow." I turned to my own team. "Let's go."

I led the three genin up to the roof and sat on the railing while the children sat on the ground. Kakashi would be using this very spot but he agreed that he would wait to pick up his own team until I was finished with the spot.

"This time is to be used to become accustomed to one another. Would anyone like to go first?"

"Sensei, what're we supposed to say?" one of the boys asked.

"Let me start as an example." Mentally I thought over what would be acceptable to tell young children. "My name is Sayuri Nakano. I'm the guardian of Sasuke Uchiha and enjoy training with him. I do not want anyone to take him away from me and one day I plan to make him the strongest ninja out there." That fell into the basic things we were supposed to ask, that being our name, likes, dislikes, and future ambitions. The information I just gave is also common knowledge so it wasn't as though I were telling them much about myself, just something so they'd introduce themselves so their teammates can know them better. "On the left, you can go first."

The brown haired boy nodded his head. "My name is Katashi Ueda." He hummed, trying to stall for time to think of what he needed to say. "I really like bird watching and dislike cats. In the future I'd like to become as strong as one of the legendary Sanin so I can beat all my enemies down easily."

"Alright, you next." I gestured to the next boy over, a red haired one.

"I'm Youta Fujioka. I like Ai and dislike that she likes Sasuke. I plan to one day become a weapon master."

I nodded in response to him before gesturing once more to the lone girl of the group. As is typical with this age group, she has long hair.

"The name's Ai Kimura and I like being one of the prettiest girls in the village and Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike Sakura Haruno because she's on a team with my Sasuke. One day I will be the girl to revive the Uchiha clan."

It was quiet for a moment. "You all have distinct personalities," I said curtly. "Tomorrow I want you all to be prepared because we have a mission." They nodded, no questions asked. "Dismissed."

Ai looked as though she were about to say something but I shot her down.

"If you're going to ask me anything about Sasuke I will send you back to the academy quicker than you can say Jutsu." That seemed to scare her and she left, Youta following after to flirt with her. Katashi just followed at his own pace and once all three were gone, I allowed a sigh to escape me.

One was obsessed with Sasuke, one with his teammate, and one wanted power simply to take out his enemies. From their posture, and from what I previously observed, meant they were relaxed and not taking this seriously. As I had already suspected, this wasn't going to be one of the teams to pass through this year. Normally, with such a team, it would still be possible for it to work, but these three were unmotivated no matter what they would say. They'd pass if it were another year, but I already knew the nine that were to pass this year and these three wouldn't be part of them.

"I see you waited for me," Kakashi said, leaning against the railing by my side. His own team was where mine previously sat.

"I'll be taking your team once you're done here," I informed him. "Take care of introductions in the meantime."

He nodded and began doing so, only really giving his students his name.

"Okay, you with the bright clothes, you first." Icha Icha Paradise made its first appearance in front of Kakashi's students, though I don't believe they recognized the book just yet, as he began reading it.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told Kakashi. "I really like ramen, especially Ichiraku and Sayuri's. I really hate the time I have to wait for the ramen." He huffed at that before grinning widely. "And my dream is to become the Hokage."

"Alright..." Kakashi coughed a little. "And the girl?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and what I like-I mean the person I like..." She giggled a bit and I sighed just slightly as she glanced at Sasuke. If this girl would be on Sasuke's team, I was going to have to knock that out of her if Kakashi didn't. "My dream." She nearly squealed at that and I saw Kakashi blanch behind his book ever so slightly.

"And the thing you dislike?" Kakashi urged.

"Naruto!"

Poor Naruto looked put out and I knew it was because the girl he liked hated him.

"And lastly you, with the brooding aura."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things but one of the few things I do is Sayuri. I dislike a lot of things, Naruto's loud mouth being one of them-"

"Bastard!"

"And my dream for the future...Isn't just a dream but will one day become a reality." Sasuke caught my eyes. "I plan to fight and kill...a certain someone."

Kakashi nodded, as though he had already suspected something such as that, before closing his book and picking it back up. "You all have different personalities, which is good. Now all of you prepare because tomorrow we have a mission."

"Mission?" Naruto asked, perking up.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"I'll...leave that much a secret for the moment, but I will let you know one thing." He stared at me for a moment before shrugging. "Ah never mind. I shouldn't say it, otherwise you three will want to quit."

"What?" Naruto bugged Kakashi. "What is it? I wanna know!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, don't eat any breakfast, or you might throw up."

At this moment, I'm not really sure if Kakashi knows I plan on feeding his students either way.

"On that note, I'll leave them to you Sayuri. Don't feed them."

I gave him a look until he disappeared before turning to Team Seven. "You two know the drill. Let's go home. Sakura, would you like to come along as team bonding?"

She seemed startled that she was included but nodded. "Okay!" And she followed me with the two boys.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" I asked, looking to my side at Sasuke.

He shrugged. "Whatever you'd like." He glared at Naruto. "Except ramen."

Naruto glared back from my other side before running in front of me then around to Sasuke's side so he could tackle the Uchiha.

"Does this happen often Sayuri Sensei?" Sakura asked me, looking at the two boys. Sasuke was trying to push Naruto away while Naruto was trying to push Sasuke's face into the ground.

I nodded my head. "You two know the rules."

"Rules?"

I nodded in response to the pink haired girl's question. "I don't allow them to do this in the streets so that they won't unnecessarily injure a civilian."

The fact that Sasuke and Naruto actually wrestled, as friends and not in an attempt to actually harm one another, seemed to be something Sakura didn't expect. It was known that they were friends, so I'm not sure why she's so surprised unless its the fact that Sasuke's doing something so normal. In the eyes of all of the girls infatuated with him, they probably see him as a perfect person who did nothing unnecessarily.

"Sayuri?"

I turned my head at the sound of my name. "Hello Iruka."

"What're you doing with Kakashi's students and not your own?"

"Sasuke lives with me, Naruto might as well with how often he's over, and Sakura's going to bond with her team." My gaze traveled to the two boys who were finally settling their wrestling. "Kakashi left so they're free to do as they please now, aren't they?"

"Well, that's true." His cheeks pinkened, as they seemed to do lately around myself. "I didn't think you'd be doing anything after finishing up with your team."

I nodded. "There's nothing specific planned. Sasuke and Naruto tend to eat meals with me when I'm home though, so we make the most of it. Sakura's joining because she's their teammate and team bonding is fairly good to have occasionally. It's never too early to get to know your teammates after all."

I saw Sasuke giving Iruka a look before looking over at me. "Sayuri, I think I know what I want to eat."

"You do?" I turned my attention from Iruka to glance at Sasuke. "I shouldn't keep you waiting then. If you'll excuse us Iruka." I nodded my head in farewell to the chunin before ushering the three younger ninja ahead of me.

They spent the better part of the night at my house before Sakura left to return to her home. Naruto, who spent the better part of his time here, prepared for bed as did Sasuke. I waited until they were finished before taking care of my own bath and settling down for a night of rest. The next morning I made sure both of the boys ate and gave them some food for Sakura before heading out to meet my own team.

I'd be finished with them before Kakashi even met up with his team.

I did a trust excersize with my team to test them in what I was positive they'd fail in.

"Ai, stand still while I throw some kunai," I told the young kunoichi, closing my eyes. "Katashi and Youta, don't interrupt." They failed horribly, following every single direction even though it put one of the others at a possible risk. The three didn't bother to talk back against an order that I made obvious that it shouldn't be done.

It was just...horrible.

Even Itachi and I defied orders if it put someone unnecessarily in danger, the massacre not an exception. We defied orders in the fact that we both absolutely refused to harm Sasuke.

"You three fail," I stated simply after three hours of testing them to see if they'd ever catch the gist of all of the obvious hints I was leaving. "You're going to return to the academy for another year of training before attempting this again."

"What?" Ai asked, outraged. "Why? We've followed every single one of your orders."

I set a hand on my hip and really wanted to sigh in exasperation. As it was, I just settled for a level stare. "That is exactly why you three fail. I've put each of you in danger countless times and not a single time did you speak out and even wonder why I was putting you into such dangerous situations. Had I been a lesser ninja, I could've killed you various times. You never once bothered to stop me."

"You're our Sensei, we should trust you!" Youta protested.

"You should, and I understand that. But at the same time, you're not thinking for yourselves. What if I were to be injured and incapable of coherent thoughts and told you to do something that would send you to your deaths. You do want to follow orders, but you're also your own people. You should be capable of realizing what is right and wrong and speaking out your conerns over it. There have been times where ninja have infiltrated villages and transformed into someone of a higher rank and sent the people that followed them to their deaths. Those people just followed blindly. You three, if I had been impersonated, would be dead right now and as such, I'm sending you back for another year of learning. You're not the only ones to return-before you complain- and you'll be put into classes with others such as yourselves. Return to the academy while I report to the Hokage. Dismissed."

I quickly made my way back to the Hokage's tower, knocking at the Hokage's door before entering.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the Hokage asked with a knowling glint in his eyes.

"As I've stated before, they didn't pass and are returning to the academy as we speak. It seems a bit strange having only nine pass each time, but I understand not wanting to stop all of our jonin from their missions."

"If you'd like to know, Asuma and Kurenai already tested their own students and as you previously guessed, their teams passed. Team Seven...is still waiting on their sensei."

"What did they test their own teams on?" I asked, a little curious. "I know Kakashi is all about teamwork, but the other two..."

"Asuma tested the motivation of his team to work in dire situations. He requested some fellow jonin to attack him in the guise of enemy ninja and they acted immediately."

"Is that why Kakashi didn't show up yet? Or is he still at the memorial?"

"He assisted Asuma, but that test was finished over two hours ago."

I stared at the Third Hokage before sighing ever so slightly and glancing off to the side. "I really pity Sasuke in that case."

The Hokage chuckled before continuing on. "Kurenai tested their ability to work together under stress. She forbid them to use their respective most relied on ability."

"The Hyuuga with her Byakugan, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino with his bugs?" Both boys had visited Sasuke more than once but I couldn't recall the Hyuuga kunoichi.

If the nod was any indication, I guessed correctly. "It was a little more difficult for them, but for genin Kurenai thinks they did well without using clan techniques."

"And when it comes down to teamwork, Naruto and Sasuke will catch the hint. I've made sure to get it into their heads that teamwork is very handy and something you'll need many times in the future. I'm not sure if Sakura will catch the hint immediately, but with Sasuke around, she'll work with the boys." I bowed my head slightly to the Hokage. "If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave. I'd like to prepare a meal for Sasuke's team as a congratulations on making genin."

"Wouldn't it be best to see if he does indeed pass?" He didn't seem to mean it if the teasing glint in his eyes was any indication.

"I'll take my chances sir."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasuke's a genin now," I said, looking at the person by my side.

The male beside me chuckled before pulling me closer. "I knew he would pass."

"He has Kakashi as a Sensei and his teammates are Naruto and Sakura."

"Are you planning on working with the kunoichi?"

I nodded. "She's as most girls her age and absolutely in love with your brother. She sees nothing beside him."

Itachi hummed at that. "Love is not crippling, as we are able to vouch for."

"But at the same time, we've also known each other for many years, and can actually say we know each other enough to fall in love with something." I tightened my arms around my best friend turned lover. "The girls surrounding Sasuke who say they love him hardly know anything about him. I want to turn her into a kunoichi who will be feared and won't only have eyes for one person."

"If I recall, you also only had eyes for one person," Itachi pointed out with a teasing glint in his eyes.

I nudged the face in front of me with my nose. "Two, because I adore Sasuke as a little brother. The amount of people have grown since those days. It's mainly Sasuke's friends, but I've begun to care a little for the other ninja in the village as well."

"But not as much as myself and Sasuke, am I correct?"

I nodded before my eye twitched. "However, I have had some overly friendly friends as well. Apparently Iruka has taken an interest in me."

"Iruka?" One of Itachi's eyebrows rose.

"Sasuke has noticed and any time he's around while Iruka's trying to get me on a date, he makes an excuse." I smiled ever so slightly. "I believe he really doesn't want Iruka to come between us."

"Do you think he suspected that anything like this would happen with us?"

Itachi's foot nudged my own so I did the same in return. "He believes you to be possessed and us to not have had a single form of contact since the incident...But he knew how close we were. It's possible that he may've wanted me to eventually become his sister."

"He did quite enjoy the fact that you looked so much like family already." Itachi laid his head on the pillow under it, tucking my own head into the crook of his neck. "Until this is all done though."

"This will suffice for now."

I can recall when things began changing between Itachi and I. It had been around the time we turned fifteen. A few times before, we had disguised ourselves as a happy couple meeting up and to be honest, I enjoyed the feeling of being around Itachi as a lover. At first, I had ignored the feeling but eventually couldn't do so anymore. Instead of telling Itachi, I took advantage of one of our disguises and kissed him deeper than he intended.

Unexpected things tend to confuse Itachi, who had pulled away for a moment to regard me. Later on when we had passed through the confusion and into actual dating territory, I had asked him what he saw in my face, or the face of the person I was disguised as. He had chuckled and said that my face was pinker than he'd ever seen.

Though he has seen it become more so after that incident, as he sometimes likes to remind me. He has no room to talk though because I do believe I'm able to get some color on those cheeks just as he can do to me.

During the confusion itself Itachi had asked that I give him some time to sort out his thoughts. He knew what the kiss meant, but at the same time he also wanted to make sure he didn't make the wrong move. I allowed him the time as I had previously spent time thinking on that same subject and knew the feeling of worrying over how it would change things.

We had been unable to meet up the next month, but the month after that, Itachi had told me that he returned my feelings. He had just been worried about what may happen if things went wrong between us and wanted to think things completely through first. Nothing in particular really ever changed within our relationship though. We were still best friends, joking around as we use to before we had decided to officially, without the knowledge of any other person, date. As time passed and our relationship became intimate, things still haven't changed much.

Such as now, we still talked about the same things we use to even as we snuggled on a bed together in the inn room we checked into. Itachi had managed to slowly get away from his undercover mission alone for longer periods of time, being able to spend half a day by my side instead of just a few hours. It still wasn't as long as we'd like, but any time was better than nothing.

"Has he started going through puberty yet?" Itachi asked after a while.

I shook my head. "Not that I've noticed. I'm expecting it any day now though. I'm also worried about dealing with Naruto as well during that time."

"He's been depending on you more?"

"I feel like he should just move in, but I don't know if I should take him under my wing with Sasuke."

"What's stopping you?" He was asking it less to hear the reasons but more than likely to allow me to get my worries out.

"Secrets. I'm not sure that I'd be able to keep them if he was living with Sasuke and I. At the same time, he has the Kyuubi as a secret and I'm not sure that would stay hidden from Sasuke if they were actually living together instead of just being over so often." I pulled myself slightly closer to Itachi, if it were possible. "I don't want more secrets to keep in a place that should be safe and comforting, but I don't want more people to know of things that few people should know about. If he'd know Sakura would also have to know, as keeping secrets from teammates can disturb the balance, then Kakashi would eventually become suspicious and manage to get it out of one of them."

Itachi cupped my face with the hand that wasn't tucked under me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "You'll make the right decision in the end. And even if you don't take in Naruto, he sounds happy from what you've told me. It won't bother him continuing as he is, and if it does, then you can make your decision then."

"I know." I allowed him to pull my face closer to his for a kiss to my forehead.

"What mission did you take to leave the village this time?" Itachi asked after a while of silence.

"Escorting an elderly woman back to her home. I took it ahead of time since it would be slower going. She didn't mind being carried though once her legs began to hurt and that allowed me to get some time back." I kissed Itachi's neck. "She reminded me a bit of your aunt, the one that loved to make sweets for you and I when we'd head to the academy."

"You miss them."

"I do. The Uchiha treated me as family more than my own family. It made me feel wanted." I continued kissing until I reached his lips. "Your family took me in and treated me as one of their own."

"One day-" There was a pause as we kissed. "You will be one...Not yet though." He kissed me a little longer than before. "But know that one day you will be."

At present time, there was no way we could become married as normal. We weren't too young considering the marriage age with shinobi, but we were separated still. Itachi was considered a missing-nin and if we were to wed, I would take his name publicly and that would cause trouble between both ranks. Itachi with the Akatsuki and the rest of Konoha with myself. Itachi would be attacked for leaving and meeting up with an enemy ninja and I would be accused of treason. Sasuke would become more of a target because I'd do anything for the younger Uchiha and people would want to use that to get information from me about Itachi.

We just couldn't risk any of that. Not until our mission was completely finished.

"Until that day...I can still enjoy the time we have together."

As our relationship has become intimate, Itachi and I have begun bathing before going our separate ways. The reason for this is that our scent, which normally faded by the time we came into contact with someone who had a stronger than normal nose, would remain on one another for much longer. Animals could smell the difference between a normal scent and something intimate though, along with some of those with enhanced senses, such as the Inuzuka.

Neither of us were particularly worried if someone thought we were sleeping around while out on missions, but we were worried if each other's scent was detected along with that scent. We've come up with excuses just in case though.

With Itachi, he only really had to worry about his partner's enhanced senses. I had just a little more bit of freedom as I could just bring them to the Hokage and let him decide what to tell whoever caught the scent. Regardless of plans, we still didn't really want to be caught.

"Do you have any flowers left?" That didn't mean we weren't prepared. We hunted down various plants that those with sensitive noses hate the smell of and carried it with us when we met up.

"I'm using the last of what you gave me today."

I nodded my head. "I'll be sure to bring some next time we meet up." Behind my home, in the woods, I grew a nice amount of the various flowers we needed to cover our scent. It kept Inuzuka from passing through, but the Hokage approved of it because if anyone else needed it for a mission where our enemy had a strong sense of smell it would come in handy.

I'd also be paid since they'd be taking it from my personal garden.

Kiba hated being in the backyard ever since I've put them there, as did his mother and sister. All three still visited, but preferred to stay inside where the smell wasn't as strong. The rest of us didn't have that sort of problem.

My hand went to his chest and glowed green. "Do you think we should ever let Sasuke know what could've been?"

Itachi's hand came up and covered my own but did nothing else. "Possibly once everything has settled down and we're able to reveal the truth."

"I suppose that would be best, since everything will be sorted out by then." Once I finished with my jutsu I leaned forward a placed a kiss on the area I had just had my hand on. "Close your eyes." My hands glowed green once more and I placed them on Itachi's closed eyes. "Not much longer now. I don't even give it half a year and we won't have to bother with this little issue."

"It's all because of you." Past my arm, I saw Itachi's smile.

"I can't leave my best friend to suffer." I leaned forward, moving my arm, and kissed Itachi's uncovered lips. He returned the kiss, but didn't continue further until I removed my hand.

"Best friend, am I? Do you treat all of your friends this way?"

"Only the ones who've been really good. Now come closer for your treat since you've been such a good boy." My smile changed to one of a mischevious grin which Itachi returned with a smirk.

Needless to say, Itachi and I had to take a shower as we had a few other plans and we would be leaving the inn to take care of them.

"What am I learning today?" I asked Itachi. "I have a few water attacks and something I've learned to do with Kasai that I want to teach you, but that's as far as I know."

"Various jutsu I've picked up from enemies."

I nodded and finished up washing Itachi's back with a kiss to the soapy skin. "Hurry up while I get dressed then." We finished up fairly quickly before leaving at separate locations in the inn to meet up in the woods before running as though in chase to get some distance from the village.

It was only when we hit a clearing that we stopped and began fighting one another. We didn't sense anyone around and watching, but we would hold up the image of enemies until we parted. It never hurt to be too careful with a mission as delicate as ours.

On occasion Itachi and I sparred, in the form of a fight, to be able to learn jutsu that the other learned while we were apart. This meant that we knew a larger variety than most people would learn since they were only one single person. We liked having such an arsenal though, and it wasn't often that we could spar so we took advantage of it.

It also needs to be noted that we moved so far away from villages because sometimes our fights cause quite a bit of destruction. The village we're near at that point in time doesn't deserve to suffer.

From Itachi during our spar I learned a few lightning based jutsu, one fire, and one water. I taught Itachi a few water jutsu and a little trick that made Kasai look like a fire bird. For the most part, as even he knew, I would show him jutsu enemies have used, but on occasion I have showed him jutsu from our own fellow shinobi. He didn't use them in fights, but we both agreed that it wouldn't hurt to have some hidden jutsu as backup.

Also, because of my healing sessions, Itachi's reserves haven't depleted as they were and have gone back to normal. He was able to use his jutsu quite a bit more than he would've been able to had I not decided to learn medical jutsu.

As far as medical jutsu went, I haven't quite reached Lady Tsunade's status, but I was fairly close. I read as many medical books as I can in my free time along with watching medic-nin in the field and the hospital. Itachi, thanks to my persuasion, agreed to learn some as well, but only wanted to use it if it were a dire situation.

He's Itachi Uchiha. There was no way he'd ever enter a sitatuation that was dire.

That didn't mean I didn't want to be prepared.

"Until we meet again," Itachi told me seriously as I stared directly into his Sharingan.

"Until that day." And I ran off, back toward Konoha.

It was uncomfortable, a squirming feeling in the pit of my stomach, that we had to pretend to be enemies while so far away from either side, but it was for the safety of everyone involved that we had to do such a thing. Any slip, just the tiniest of details, could ruin what we worked so hard to get to.

It was a two day journey for me to return to Konoha, including resting time so I didn't push myself or have to take Soldier Pills, so I wasn't particularly worried about Itachi's scent being on me when I finally arrived back at the village.

Soldier Pills, also known as Military Ration Pills, are very useful to have, able to replenish the person's chakra. It's said to allow the person who takes it to fight for three days without rest and most ninja keep a few with them just in case.

I prefer to avoid taking them if possible because the surplus of chakra feels like electricity crawling just under my skin and it's an agitating feeling. When I take them, I'm jittery the rest of the day along with the day after that and it makes staying in one place difficult.

Speaking of pills, I also avoid Blood Replinishing Pills if I can, which I'm normally able to do. It cancels out the jutsu women use so we're not trackable by our blood and makes it much worse. Inuzuka normally are forewarned by kunoichi if they're in that particular period of time just in case during a mission they need to take one of the pills. This way they can either move away from their comrade, hide the smell behind another strong smell, or ignore it if they're able to.

The forewarning makes sure that they don't react badly to the smell.

It's an unpleasant side of being an Inuzuka, someone with more sensitive senses, or contracted with animals with strong senses. Aburame don't have as much of an issue, but are also forewarned so their insects don't react to it.

That means that Kiba and Shino's female teammate will have to let them know when she's in that particular section of time during missions.

That's not to say that kunoichi always take dangerous missions during that time. For the most part our times are logged and kept track of so that the females won't have to take missions that would lead them to taking a Blood Replinishing Pill. Some of us aren't worried, myself being one of those, and still take missions during that time. The ones who do worry normally take D and C rank missions if they still want to take one.

"I come back to my house filled with Genin and Jonin." I stared at the filled living room. "What did I do wrong?"

"Sasuke invited Sakura and I to come over," Naruto told me. "And he said the others could come too. We invited Ino and Hinata because they're part of the teams too...And our Sensei just followed us. Something about making sure we stay out of trouble."

"Did you go through my underwear drawer again?" I asked, leveling Naruto with a stare and a hand on my hip. "Because I told you to stop doing that to mess with Sasuke."

"I didn't do anything!"

My eyes roamed the living room before stopping at Kiba. "Kiba? If you did, I'll follow through with keeping strong smells in my room."

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"They didn't do anything," Kurenai told me with a small smile.

"I'd like to hear more about this underwear incident," Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

I shook my head before going over to Sasuke and ruffling his hair, as is habit and something I do after not seeing him for prolonged amounts of time. "I'm home. What would you like to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you feel up to making is fine."

I glanced around at the rest of the boys I've become accustomed to seeing around. "Any of you boys have preferences today?" At them shaking their heads I then turned to the girls. "Ladies?" Another head shake. "We'll eat some ramen."

"Yay!" No need to say who was that excited about our meal.

I caught the eye of the Jonin in the room before going toward the kitchen. They followed me in, as I expected them to.

"So, you knew our teams would pass," Kurenai stated, helping me with the food as Kakashi and Asuma sat at the table.

"As I've stated, they're a capable bunch." While waiting for the pot to fill with water, I glanced over at Kurenai. "I was thinking about the teams earlier and realized you have a male Inuzuka and Aburame along with a female teammate."

"Yes. You knew this before."

"We've learned the jutsu in kunoichi classes, but you still should talk with them just in case she needs to take a Blood Replinishing Pill. It wasn't covered in classes since most people don't have sensitive noses." Honestly, I think it should've been something covered in the classes as not every ninja had their parents to be able to warn them of such things. And the ones who did, didn't always remember to give a warning and that could cause some trouble on the field.

It took her only a few seconds before she caught the meaning and nodded. "I'll talk with Hinata before them to let her know."

"Ino should be fine," Asuma cut in. "Since Shikamaru and Chouji don't have any strong senses."

"I should probably talk to Sakura," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I'll speak with her on your behalf since its your nose," I told him. "Your team will be here often enough regardless, so I'll take care of it since it's a feminine topic."

"Sakura and Ino are friends, so she'll probably take care of letting Ino know," Asuma said, obviously not wanting to have such a conversation with his genin team.

"All of the genin need to learn about it, just in case." I gestured toward the living room. "It's something most of us are told by our parents, so I'm sure they'll be able to get any specifics they'd like from them." My gaze went to Kakashi. "I'll take care of Naruto and Sasuke if you'd like."

He shook his head. "You can tell them any feminine things they need to know, but I'll talk to them from a male's point of view."

"Sayuri, Kiba's going through your underwear!"

"Naruto!"

"Do you mind watching the food for a little bit Kurenai? I need to extract an Inuzuka from my room and I'll take advantage and quickly wash up from my mission."

She nodded and I took my leave to see Naruto grinning at Kiba, who was being held back by his teammates.

"He's just trying to get Kiba in trouble again," Sasuke explained, a book in one hand while he leaned against the other.

"Watch over him while I shower."

Sasuke glanced up and caught my eyes before nodding. He'd be sure that no one would peek in on me while I was washing up. While their Sensei were around I'm sure they wouldn't cause any trouble, but it never hurt to have someone else keeping an eye on them.

In my room I noticed that Sasuke had folded our clothes while I was away and left the underclothes underneath the other items on my bed. When everyone finally leaves, I'd have to be sure to thank him since I was away for a little over a week and unable to take care of our clothes.

I quickly showered before checking both Sasuke's room and the room Naruto uses when he's over to make sure the two rooms were in order. Sasuke's, as usual, was fine, but Naruto's was a little bit of a mess.

"Naruto, clean your room," I told the blond as I passed through the living room to head back to the kitchen.

"I told you she'd notice," Sasuke stated, not looking up from his book.

"I was hoping she wouldn't since she's been away all week," Naruto groaned before standing up. "I'll go clean up the mess."

"You've already got two of my genin trained," Kakashi said once I stepped into the kitchen. His eyes were focused on his book as he relaxed at the table. "How do you do it?"

"Finish before the ramen is done Naruto, and you'll get two helpings before everyone else," I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

There was a loud thud and things were shuffling around a little faster.

"You find out what they want." I took over for Kurenai and allowed her to relax at the small table. She began a conversation with Asuma and I listened to both that and the genin in the next room over while I finished up with the food.

Naruto managed to finish cleaning up his mess before the food was finished so I fixed him two bowls of ramen before serving the rest of the large group.

The genin ate in the living room while the jonin just sat around in the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up and glanced out the window. "Seems you two ladies are being summoned."

My eyes drifted over to the bird flying in a specific pattern outside of my window. "I suppose we are." I stood and went to the living room to put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as he ate, ignoring the others as they told their stories of the missions they had taken so far. "I've been summoned. Keep an eye on each other."

Sasuke nodded and I left our home with Kurenai by my side.

"Kurenai. Sayuri. I have a mission for you two."

"Details?" I asked.

"It was requested that kunoichi were to do this mission, but the details as to what weren't specified. The number also wasn't specified so either of you are free to decline this mission."

Neither of us made a sound, to which he nodded.

"I assumed as much." We were then given the location and who our client was before we left for our mission. There was no specified amount of time, so I guessed it would take around a week or more. The estimation came from the fact that it would take three days just to reach the location. Without specifics though, we have no way of knowing if we'd be in the field for a week or a month.

Kakashi would keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke for me, and if it came down to it, I could send Kurenai back to her own team if we'd be away for so long.

* * *

AN: As this isn't a romance story, the romance is just a minor side-plot of sorts. Snippets will be seen of Sayuri and Itachi, but every chapter will not be dedicated to the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Kurenai and I returned to Konoha two weeks after we had been given our mission. The mission itself took a week and we basically had to watch over a noble woman who didn't want men around her while she prepared for her wedding.

We had to stop various assassins during that week, and up until the wedding itself when we were dismissed.

When we reported back to the Hokage, I found out that Team Seven had been sent on a mission outside of the village. "They've been away for about a week now."

"Do you think they can handle it?" Kurenai asked, glancing between the Hokage and I.

"If nothing unexpected happens," I replied. "I've had many missions that started one rank and went up, so its possible it may happen to them as well." I bowed my head slightly to the Hokage. "If you don't mind, I'll take my leave and spend the time Sasuke is away recovering. I've been feeling slightly under the weather and wouldn't want it to become worse."

The old man behind the desk nodded his head. "Visit the hospital to make sure it's nothing serious."

I nodded and did as he requested, visiting the hospital. As it turns out, I was in the beginning stages of the flu, and was told to stay in the hospital to make sure I wasn't contagious and would give it to anyone else.

The flu is something that is very easy to take care of if you have someone who has knowledge about medical jutsu and depending on what stage you're in can take up to a day to fully be rid of. I could take care of it myself, but I didn't want to risk anyone finding out I knew it.

Even the Hokage didn't know of my Medical Jutsu knowledge, though I suspected that he had a little bit of an idea that either Itachi or I knew some way of healing ourselves.

I'd be at the hospital overnight just for observation. Personally, I think it's also an excuse to check out any other conditions I may have since I'm hardly ever in the hospital. If the medics did anything other than check up on me though, I leveled them with a stare, refusing to look away. For the most part they caught the hint and just did what they needed.

The one that didn't was a new worker and was a little too scared to even come in my room.

"They decided to keep you overnight?" Kurenai asked, coming through the door and sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Observation," I replied.

As a ninja, I didn't like hospitals. Hospitals meant weakness and ninja didn't like being caught at their weakest. It was a paranoid thought, but we fear if anyone were to infiltrate our hospital ranks. If they were capable of using medical jutsu, they were capable of dangerous things. They could kill an injured ninja without leaving a trace or mess with an internal organ to cause difficulties in an important fight later on.

There were a large number of things that could be done.

Needless to say, even if we hated hospitals, ninja still do have to visit them as it's very common to become injured out in the field.

"I suppose you were in the beginning stages of the flu?"

I nodded my head. "Irritated throat, dry mouth, lethargy. No physical signs yet."

Kurenai sighed. "Probably from that last night." Kurenai and I had to hide our chakra, so there was no way to regulate our temperature as we hid half submerged in some water. It was very possible that was when I began getting sick.

"I knew you should've taken a Soldier Pill." She sighed and shook her head.

Kurenai stayed with me through most of my time at the hospital, the both of us talking about insignificant things while waiting for me to be allowed to check out. My check out time was somewhere in the early morning hours and once I was released, I bid Kurenai farewell and returned to my home to take a nice relaxing shower. After that was taken care of, I summoned Kurai.

"Same one?" she asked as I tied the note to her leg.

I shook my head. "The little one is on a mission. I just wanted to inform him that I had returned. Make sure to ruffle his hair for me."

Sasuke disliked when Kurai was out and around since she had taken a special liking to his hair. Anytime he was around while she was out, she'd rest in his hair as though it were a nest. To be fair though, she did the same to Naruto as well.

I'm fairly certain she likes fluffy hair.

"Will do."

"They're in the Land of Waves," I added on so she wouldn't spend a longer amount of time searching for them.

"I'll deliver them to the little one Sayuri. Just leave it to me."

"Thank you Kurai." I rubbed the top of the cardinal's head before allowing her to fly off. Once that was done I made my way to the woods, around the area where my flowers were located, so I could train.

Until Sasuke returned, I wouldn't take another mission, so I could ask him how his own mission went. We weren't pressed for money, since I took on various high paying S-Rank or A-Rank missions, so it wasn't as though I needed to take a mission immediately after returning from a previous one. The missions just kept me busy.

Once I was finished training, it was almost morning of the next day so I stopped and decided to get some sleep.

The process of training, sleeping, and reading up on medical jutsu and the human body continued on until Sasuke arrived with Naruto a week later and asked for food. He had long since learned that without distractions I could train for hours on end without a break and the best way to get me to stop was to request my help with something, whether assistance on learning something or just asking for some food.

"Did you even eat Sayuri?" Naruto asked, looking around the kitchen. "Nothing looks moved. Did you stay in the hospital the whole time? Cause Sasuke told me you had stayed at the hospital."

"I only stayed overnight because I had the beginning symptoms of the flu and they wanted to be sure I was fine before sending me on my way," I told him.

"That didn't answer Naruto's question."

"I ate when I was hungry."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, heading toward his room. Naruto took my own shower so he could wash up while Sasuke took the other one. I began working on some food for the two boys and I so they'd be able to eat once they were finished cleaning up.

"And then they named the bridge after me!" Naruto said proudly as he finished the story of what happened on Team Seven's mission.

I nodded my head, finishing up the last of my food before glancing at Sasuke. "You've finally gotten your Sharingan."

He nodded, his eyes changing from black to red.

"Oh wow, you two really look like siblings now!" Naruto's eyes were wide as he glanced between the two of us. "That's really cool!"

I smiled slightly before leaning over and ruffling Sasuke's hair. "I've always thought of myself as Sasuke's sister. As ninja, its not just blood that ties us to one another but the bond we share."

"The bond?"

I nodded once more. "You said Sasuke jumped in front of you to save you from a possibly fatal blow. You share a bond of brothers. Bonds...are special things. You're willing to risk everything for the ones you care about."

He nodded slowly, seeming to catch on to what I was explaining.

The conversation continued on for a while, and once we were all finished we moved to the living room to continue our discussion there. This time around for the story Naruto was telling me, I was informing both boys what they could've done to end up getting hurt a bit less on their mission. I was also going to attempt to help the boys, and Sakura as well if I could get her to join in, endure the Killing Intent that ninja could put out to throw off their enemies. I could also put out the Killing Intent if I felt like it, so I'd be able to train the three if Kakashi didn't want to do it. If he helped out, I'd give Team Seven little tips and tricks to be affected less by it.

Killing Intent was something I've only ever used once to my advantage, and that was back during my Anbu days. Itachi and I were on a mission with just the two of us and an innocent bystander, a child, was at risk of being harmed. I wasn't about to allow such a thing and used my Killing Intent to scare the man away while Itachi brought the child to a safer location.

"Are Sakura and Kakashi going to come over later as well?" I asked the two boys while washing the dishes.

"Sakura might," Naruto replied. "Kakashi Sensei is always late though so he might not come over until we're all asleep."

"I wouldn't expect him," Sasuke added in.

I finished up with the last dish before wandering into the living room and sitting in the unoccupied armchair. "Would you like for me to assist you in training, or would you two like to relax?"

"After such a wild mission, I just want to relax," Naruto groaned, sprawling out and taking over most of the couch. Sasuke, who was also sitting on that same couch, pushed him off the couch since he had Naruto's feet in his face.

"We'll probably relax today and start training again tomorrow," Sasuke told me. Almost immediately after he said that, Naruto started an argument and the two began wrestling.

"Take it outside." When neither listened to me, I stood from my spot and grabbed both of the boys by the back of their shirts to hold them away from each other. "Go outside if you insist on fighting or you two will take care of cleaning everything you destroy." I let go of them and allowed them to wander out to the backyard to generally just try to beat up one another.

Sakura arrived sometime while the two boys were fighting in the backyard and while they fought, I gave her pointers on things to do and not to do as a kunoichi. Being from a civilian family meant that she wasn't exactly as informed as she could be about such things. One of the things was something I told Kakashi I'd discuss with her.

"Oh, I never knew Soldier Pills did that." Sakura's eyes were wide as I told her what needed to be told.

"That's why it's very important to keep an eye on those days. The boys normally aren't informed of such information until after they make Chunnin, or once their female teammate hits puberty, since your missions are fairly tame. After your last mission though, I want to make sure you know." Sasuke smacked Naruto into a tree, nearly hitting one of the flowers I kept closer to the house. "Don't crush those plants you two."

"They never told us things like that in the academy." I could see that she was looking ahead of her blankly, probably trying to recall her classes.

"I believe they should since it's something important if your enemy has strong senses. Most kunoichi are told by their parents about things like this." My own parents didn't inform me of such things and I found out by taking a Soldier Pill during an Anbu mission. It nearly cost Itachi and I our lives.

"Did your parents tell you?"

I shook my head. "They died on a mission before they could."

Her eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

"I went on a mission and needed a Soldier Pill to be sure I'd make it through...I gave away our position in the middle of enemy territory. My teammate and I nearly lost our lives because of it."

She gasped, covering her mouth.

"Now you see why I've taken it upon myself to let you know. Your parents are civilians and wouldn't think to warn you about such things. I spoke with Kakashi though and told him that I'd discuss it with you. He'll take it upon himself to speak with the two boys about it." Sakura's cheeks reddened and I shook my head. "It's nothing to be embarassed about. Most kunoichi have their times documented for that reason. To be safe kunoichi have to make sure their male comrades know of such information. Let me give you an example on why it's best for your teammates to know of the times. You're unconscious and have enemies scouting nearby and a teammate were to give you a Soldier Pill to recover quicker. As soon as the pill gets into your system, your teammates will be attacked. That could be the end for you and them. Once you get to Chunnin and higher you'll also work with other teams besides your own, so you'll also have to worry about your own teammates as sometimes if they're not forewarned, they can react badly."

"Thank you for telling me all of this," Sakura said.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "It's something I believe all kunoichi should know. The boys should learn as well, but only after they're prepared for such information. Most males aren't fond of the subject and it makes things a bit more awkward on the team. Also, if you don't mind, can you speak with Ino about this? Asuma's trying to get out of it and if she's curious enough to ask any questions she can either come to me or to her parents."

She began fidgeting, causing me to raise an eyebrow slightly in curiosity. "Ino and I aren't friends."

"Naruto and Sasuke told me you two were."

"We got into an argument."

"Over?"

"Sasuke." Her face reddened.

My neutral expression slipped ever so slightly. I knew she liked him, but to end a friendship over a crush? "I'm disappointed Sakura."

She looked down in shame.

"You should never end a friendship over something so petty. He can only love one of you, that is true, but that doesn't mean you should stop being friends. It'll give you less of a chance with him if I have to be honest."

She remained quiet so I put a hand on her shoulder to make sure she was listening to me.

"Apologize to her. Repair that friendship. Friends are something you should cherish, not throw away because of a competition." I gestured to the two wrestling boys. "They become someone you can bond with that isn't family. You may argue a bit, as you can see Naruto and Sasuke spend half of their time doing just that, but that doesn't mean you can't be friends."

I heard a quiet sigh escape her but she didn't say anything else, choosing instead to watch the boys fight. It was just a normal face-off between the two when they weren't training.

Naruto and Sasuke had two ways of fighting. One was when they wrestled just to be able to beat one another up and not slack off while also relaxing. The second way was when they actually trained and made an effort in their attacks on one another. The former I saw more often since the boys were normally in areas where it would be bad if they damaged something. They trained farther into the woods or at a designated training ground otherwise.

"Why do you hate Naruto?" I asked Sakura once the boys had decided to move a bit farther away.

"What?"

I repeated my question, giving her a stare so she'd know I was serious about her answer.

"Oh." She huffed. "He's so annoying; always trying to get my attention. He doesn't care about what others think and he always plays pranks on the higher ranking ninja."

"What about Sasuke?"

Her cheeks slightly pinkened. "He's so dreamy and mysterious; he takes being a ninja seriously, unlike Naruto. He's also really good looking." She sighed slightly in bliss.

I hummed. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at Team Seven? I see a young kunoichi who has her eyes on one of her teammates and nothing else, not even her own training. Then there's a young blond who wants to be recognized by people who choose to ignore him and tries his hardest. Finally there's a young Uchiha who's hurting inside from losing those closest to him and wants to get stronger to protect those he has left. The two males of the team formed a bond of friendship while their female teammate gazes over her crush."

Sakura's gaze moved between the boys then myself. She was a little put out by what I said.

"I can see beneath the underneath though. Team Seven has very capable genin, as it should be noted you're the first team that Kakashi has ever passed. You have an intelligent kunoichi that once she sets her mind on something would be able to accomplish quite a bit, a blond who will one day be recognized as a strong ninja, and my Sasuke who will become strong enough to even protect myself." I glanced at the boys, to be sure they weren't destroying the flowers, before returning my attention to the pink haired kunoichi by my side. "Sasuke was already being trained by me before any of you even became genin, Naruto began training under my tutelage once he became friends with Sasuke, and you've been incorporated into their team. I'm willing to train you as I am them."

"But we already have Kakashi Sensei." Her eyes were wide, with what emotion, I'm not quite sure.

"Most ninja have their jonin sensei teaching them basics and their family teaching them clan techniques. You have no clan to speak of, Naruto is unsure what his techniques may be, and Sasuke's only source of information is someone who isn't actually a blood relative and won't know the exact feeling of dealing with any of his techniques. No one will complain that you're getting extra training." My attention strayed over to the sky to watch the clouds.

"Its your decision if you'd like to learn from me. Just know that I will train you to be a capable kunoichi and each time you either fawn over or yell at your teammates I'm going to be closer to stop your training with me. You'll be able to fight alongside your teammates instead of watching from the sides. Think over your most recent mission." I knew it was a sensitive subject for her, since she had believed Sasuke to be dead, but that would give me that extra push to be sure she'd agree to the training. Sasuke's team would be a capable one to be feared. "How did you feel watching your comrades fall without being able to help?"

Her fists clenched in her lap. "I felt useless. The only thing I could do was cry over Sasuke and watch Naruto fight."

"He fought for his friends, something you should do as well. If there are three capable ninja on the team, there's less of a chance of a comrade falling."

We were both silent for a while.

"Um, can you train me?"

I stood, hands crossed over my chest as I stared down at the still sitting kunoichi. "No time better than the present. We're going into the woods boys." That being said, I began walking. If Sakura followed me, we'd begin training. If she didn't follow, then I wouldn't train her.

Once I was far enough in, I turned around, pleased to see Sakura had followed. I dug in my side pouch and pulled out some bandages that I immediately tossed to her.

"Wrap your hands in that. We're going to work on your strength first."

"How're we going to do that Sensei?"

"Just Sayuri will do. You will punch that tree. It helps if you regulate your chakra and coat your hands a bit in it so it won't damage them as quickly."

"How long am I going to do this?"

"Until you no longer have the energy to move." She seemed hesitant on such an order and paused for a second in wrapping her hands. I was pleased that even with that hesitation, she continued on. It meant she was serious even if she was scared. "I don't believe you'll have a mission tomorrow, but if you do, I will personally bring you to the hospital to heal your damaged hands or give you a Soldier Pill. Do not completely use up your chakra during this though, as Chakra Exhaustion is something you do not want to experience."

"How much chakra should I use?"

"As little as possible to coat the areas that will need it. Now begin."

She did begin, and as I watched her I noticed she wasn't punching as hard as she should've.

"Punch harder." I continually corrected her until I was satisfied with the power she was putting into her punches. Occasionally, she'd use less strength, probably from the pain, but I'd point it out once more.

"Sayuri."

"I'm training Sakura," I replied, glancing away from the pink haired girl to look over at Sasuke. "Are you and Naruto done?" At his nod, I nodded as well. "If you're not tired, get some training in on your throwing. Try to convince Naruto to do so as well so he doesn't just throw kunai everywhere."

He nodded and headed back toward the house.

"Just because I wasn't looking doesn't mean you can slack off. Continue with the strength or you won't become stronger."

"Are you going to stay the whole time?" Sakura asked as she continued punching the tree.

"Only for today. After that I'll check on you occasionally and when I deem it necessary, I'll begin teaching you other things. For the moment though, you're going to improve your strength."

"Is this how you trained Sasuke and Naruto?"

"How I still train them," I corrected.

* * *

_**AN: I'm sorry about the wait between chapters that possibly made you guys think it was going to be a serious mission. As you can see its a simple mission that points out a flaw in Sayuri. Also Sakura's being trained by Sayuri, I'm curious on what you guys think about this and how it may affect the future.**_


	11. Chapter 11

If there's something I've learned from working with various ninja from the village, some are more or less annoying than others.

Kurenai is someone I don't mind taking missions with. Anko, not so much.

"I don't understand why you don't just agree to go on a date with Iruka," she told me as we ate some dango.

The both of us had been on a mission together and are currently taking a break before returning to the village. Before we even reached the village I had quickly finished up our mission report, so there was nothing besides my already finished sweets for me to focus on.

"He does not catch my attention. You, and I'm sure quite a few others, must know this."

She shrugged, eating from yet another plate of dango. "You both have the scars going for you. It'd match?"

"His is across the bridge of his nose Anko. Mine is across my eyes."

"I know, but the fact they're horizontal and across the middle of your face is the same."

"Regardless of matching scars, we're not a good match. Our personalities are too different."

"That doesn't bother him much, seeing as how he's still chasing after you like a puppy." She pointed the stick, now without dango, at me. "Are you afraid of commitment or something? Because if you are you're as bad as Kakashi."

She just wanted a little bit of gossip while bored and relaxing on a mission. Of course.

"We've lost those close to us. I apologize for not wanting to lose more."

"We're ninja. We lose people sometimes. It's something we're use to." She shrugged, eating the rest of her dango before downing her drink.

Between Kakashi, Anko, and I, I believe Anko had lost the least. She did lose her parents, but she had only been betrayed by her former teacher. Besides losing our parents, Kakashi lost both of his teammates and I lost various people I considered family along with my best friend. No one had to know just yet that I hadn't lost him.

"Also, just think about it. Little Sasuke could get himself a sibling." She winked before standing up.

"This is why we don't go on missions often Anko."

She shrugged. "Some of the others are pretty fun to mess with regardless, so I'll get my fun. You also never denied sleeping with him." I heard her snickers as she started leaving the building, not bothering to wait for me.

I calmly finished my drink before leaving as well.

Anko continued antognizing me about going on a date with Iruka as we made our way back to Konoha, but I didn't take the bait. Seeing as how she wasn't going to get anything else from me, she ended up giving up on her teasing after a little while before saying she couldn't wait to get back to Konoha.

It was at times such as these that I missed Itachi the most, because he knew how to entertain me without attempting to also anger me for his amusement.

Needless to say that I returned to the Hokage's Tower immediately after arriving so I could turn in my documents and get away from Anko. Once I was finally away from her, I relaxed and wandered through the village. I had been told that Sasuke was on a short mission somewhere in the village, so there was no need for me to immediately return to the house.

"Hey Sayuri."

How does one tell someone they're currently dating a missing-nin and don't want to go on a date?

"Hello Iruka."

"Team Seven's on a mission on the other side of the village if you're looking for any of them," he told me, waving me to sit by him in Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

Internally sighing, I took a seat beside him and ordered a bowl of ramen. Itachi would understand that I was just being nice to a fellow shinobi even if he began hearing rumors of us being together.

One of many reasons I've fallen for him I suppose. Never one to jump to a conclusion.

"I was told as much," I replied.

"So how have your missions been going?"

"Well enough. I was just on one with Anko."

He winced a bit, knowing just how the kunoichi could be. She loved teasing people for her own entertainment when bored. I don't believe she's gone on a mission with Iruka since their ranks are too different, but she doesn't just leave her entertainment for when she's on missions.

That means that its possible that she's already gone after Iruka and either teased him or gave him little ideas on how to flirt with me. No matter what she told him, it was sure to not work on me, but it'd be rude of me to just completely ignore him. He didn't know any better after all.

To him, and everyone else, I was still a single kunoichi who mainly took care of Sasuke when not training or on missions. There was nothing else of significance that ever caught my eyes.

No one knew that I cared for others, though not as much as Sasuke or Itachi, or that I already had a lover in the form of my best friend. Training simply occupied my time and most missions were distractions for me so that I wouldn't feel lonley while Sasuke was away. That's not to say that I still didn't take some while he was around as well, because I knew he would visit friends and take care of himself while I'm away.

"That must've been...fun."

I nodded in agreement to his sarcastic tone. "Absolutely."

"Hey Iruka Sensei!"

Iruka turned and I didn't need to bother, already recognizing the voice.

"Hey Kiba. Your team's eating out today?"

"Yep. Is that Sayuri?"

"Last I checked," I dryly responded, taking another bite of my food.

"Are you two on a date?"

"Kiba!" Hinata scolded before I heard Kurenai stifle a laugh.

"No." I took another bite. "Sasuke's not home and I just returned from a mission."

"I just saw Anko," Kurenai told me, sitting by my side. Her students took the rest of the seats on that side. "Was she bothering you again?"

"Any time she sees me lately."

"She's started with me as well."

"If you wouldn't be so obvious, she'd leave you alone," I pointed out. "I have no control over my side." Iruka wouldn't know what we were talking about thankfully. He was oblivious to some things, the fact that he likes me and its obvious being one of those things.

"I'd ask if you tried talking to her about it, but that wouldn't help any."

It wouldn't.

It also didn't help that she was trying to get a few kunoichi on her side so they could all convince me to date him. Iruka wasn't a bad man at all, and if I didn't already have someone I would have possibly considered him. As it is, I have someone and I believe Iruka is too soft of a ninja to handle me.

I'm not insane...But I do not believe I'm the most stable person around.

I'd choose two people over anything else after all.

Then again, most ninja aren't exactly stable to begin with. They all have something that makes them a bit crazy in the eyes of civilians. Kakashi stands at the Memorial Stone for hours on end, Gai is obsessed with 'youth' and all things associated with it, and Anko's a sadist with a variety of weapons on hand. I suppose that wanting to keep two people safe with everything I can isn't so bad.

"She'll stop when she doesn't get the reaction she wants."

"That didn't stop her with you though."

"I still respond. That's all she needs."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Why respond when you know it won't help you?"

"There's nothing better to do."

"You deal with her simply because there's nothing else to do?"

"Yes."

"Well. That doesn't help you any."

"It doesn't," I agreed. My attention returned to Iruka when he nudged me. From how he was moving, it seemed to be on accident as he wasn't even facing me. He was talking to someone on his other side and gesturing about something.

"Hello Naruto," I greeted after the wild gesturing was finished.

"Hey Sayuri!" He grinned brightly at me. "We all split up after finishing our mission. If you're looking for Sasuke, he either went home or is at the training grounds."

I nodded my head in thanks. "I'll head home after eating then."

It took a little bit of an effort, as Iruka asked to walk me home, but I managed to get away thanks to Naruto and Kurenai. Sasuke hadn't returned yet, so I took a quick shower and settled down in my bed with a medical book.

I was just reading up on the muscles and ligaments in the arms and legs when Sasuke poked his head into my room.

"Feeling okay?" he asked after a moment of looking over me.

"Yes. Why?"

"You look a little pale."

I almost sighed. Of the things I've taken to learning, bringing up my below average immune system wasn't one of those things, so I've always gotten sicker easier than I'd like. It wasn't that hard to fight it off when I decided to use my medical jutsu, but I still didn't like getting sick.

"You really should read up on the immune system," Sasuke pointed out.

"You were never a sickly child," I replied. "There was no need. There is still no need as I could be using the time to learn more about torn ligaments and other such important things."

"Even if I don't get sick, you do. Often." He sat at the end of my bed. "I know you haven't had to go to the hospital too often for it, but it could still be a hassle. What if you're on a mission for a month and you get sick?"

"You know I can get rid of the infection easily enough."

"I know, but if you can't for whatever reason..." He sighed and shook his head. "Just look up on it please." His gaze caught my own. "I don't like it when you're sick."

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I moved so I could pat his head. "I'll look into strengthening my immune system." It's not something most ninja needed to worry about since most of them had a fairly healthy body. I'm not exactly sickly, but I'd be happy if I didn't get sick so often. While on missions with extreme temperatures, I had to almost constantly regulate my chakra or I'd be sick in the end. Others still had to worry about the same thing, but not quite as much as I did.

"It was probably on your last mission. Did you bother to take any Soldier Pills if you weren't eating?"

"I ate, but we were in a fairly toxic area, so I may've inhaled something. I have been feeling a bit nauseous since the mission." At the blank look I got from Sasuke, I sighed. "If I feel worse at all, I'll go to the hospital."

"I'll go with you." He stood up, stretching a little bit. "Do you want me to make anything before I take a shower?"

"No thank you. I ate at Ichiraku's."

"Did you meet up with Naruto?"

There's no way not to really. When the blond wasn't eating here, he was over there. "He helped me to get away from Iruka."

Every so slightly, I saw a twitch on Sasuke's eye. "Iruka Sensei?"

"I was just being polite. There are no romantic feelings toward him."

"Why haven't you told him you're not interested?"

"He's too fragile to bluntly say so and has yet to outright admit it to me. Once he admits he likes me, I'll tell him I do not feel the same in return." I grabbed his hand and made him sit right beside me. "Tell me Sasuke, why do you not like the fact that he likes me?"

"You're clearly not interested in him," he said, not looking at me.

"He's a nice man."

I watched Sasuke struggle with the words he wanted to say before I decided to help him out.

"It's because he isn't Itachi."

His eyes snapped up to meet mine but he didn't deny it.

"Your brother and I were the best of friends and it was almost as though I were part of the family. If I were to find love in another, I'd be taken away from you. Am I right?"

He remained quiet so I tugged him closer to hug him, resting my head atop his own.

"Itachi's my best friend and I still fight for him. You and he are the two people I care about the most and I will not let someone else get in between that. Even if I fall in love with someone, I won't just abandon either of you." My grip tightened on him. "I will tell you now though that I have no intentions of giving my heart away to anyone else who isn't already residing in it. I promise you of that at least." Sasuke wasn't hugging me as tight as he did as a child, but he did still have a bit of strength in the hug and I didn't bother letting go of him until he slackened his grip on me.

"Would you like to know something?" I didn't actually wait for his response as I continued on. "I felt like I was a part of your family when I moved in. Your relatives treated me as real family even though I was just a friend of you and Itachi. I felt more at home with your family than I did with my own."

"You never liked talking about them," Sasuke finally said, his voice quiet.

"I didn't feel at home with them. I've told you before when you were younger...Being a prodigy has its disadvantages as well. My own parents were using me and were hardly ever home or bothered to ask if I was ever happy. My only happiness came in the form of my best friend and his little ball of sunshine brother."

"Are you happy now?"

"As happy as I can get. Now go shower. I'm feeling a bit tired."

Sasuke squeezed me a little tighter before letting go. "Sleep well."

I slept fairly well until I felt the chakra of someone near my room that normally wasn't there.

It wasn't Sasuke or Naruto. It didn't feel like it would be any of Sasuke's friends or their teammates. I've been on missions with their Sensei and would recognize those along with most other ninja in general. It seemed to be one I've been around, but I just can't quite put my finger on it. The reason may possibly be because of my pounding head.

Sasuke would be asleep by this point in time though if I'm guessing the darkness outside correctly, so I couldn't ask him for any water. At the same time, I don't want to turn my back to the vaguely familiar chakra.

It seemed I had to once my stomach decided to reject anything it held and thankfully I managed to make it into the bathroom in time.

My being sick also had been just loud enough for Sasuke to wake up because he came into my bathroom with a glass of water.

"We're going to the hospital."

I nodded and used my hand to signal to Sasuke that I wasn't using any jutsu due to an unknown chakra nearby. He squeezed my shoulder ever so slightly in acknowledgement before helping me to stand up and drink a little bit of water.

I made sure he knew of the foreign chakra because he'd eventually ask why I wasn't using any medical jutsu if I was feeling ill enough, allowing the possible enemy to know that I knew such jutsu. At the moment, I'm currently unable to recognize the chakra and I don't remember any ninja stationed near my home at this point in time.

"Aren't you ninja supposed to come here immediately after missions that have high risks of infections?" a nurse asked as Sasuke helped me to one of the hospital rooms. "Things like that can cost ninja their careers."

Sasuke and I stayed quiet and just allowed the nurse to take care of whatever she needed to do. She called in a medic-nin and both attempted to get Sasuke to leave the room and failed when they received a glare from the both of us.

The nurse asked random questions while the medic-nin worked on settling my stomach before trying to expel any toxins in my body. Anything the man couldn't heal, he spoke to the nurse so they'd get some medicine to counteract it.

"Did you leave a note for Naruto?" I asked Sasuke, ignoring the nurse and medic as they spoke. "In case he decides to hide in the house again."

"No, but he'll be at the training field when our team meets up tomorrow. If you're still here in the morning, I'll be able to let him know there where we're at. One day away from training won't hurt me."

"You're going to be here all of today," the medic-nin told me. "We just want to observe because of the toxins in your body. Your system isn't fighting them as they normally would."

"I have a low immune system," I responded.

The man sighed. "I read that in your files, and because of that you should visit more often than you do. I understand that shinobi aren't fond of hospitals, being one myself, but you need to be sure you don't get sick. If you don't visit after hazardous missions you may end up right back here once more and you'll be here longer than just a normal checkup."

"I understand." That didn't mean I enjoyed the IV I was hooked up to.

The doctor sighed. "I also would apprectiate it if you don't just pull your IV out and leave when you please."

I nodded and that seemed to put the doctor at ease because he nodded and left with the nurse.

"Would you like me to get one of your books so you're not bored in here?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in his seat.

I shook my head, reaching out to grab at his hand. Out of view of the open curtains, I tapped a code into Sasuke's hand ever so gently, barely moving my fingers.

_Too obvious. Close curtains._

Sasuke held my hand for a few minutes longer before standing and walking over to the curtains and closing them.

One thing I made sure Sasuke knew was various ways to relay messages without speaking, just in case. I never knew I'd need to use it within the confines of Konoha, especially since the Akatsuki still hadn't made their move here, but I'm glad he learned. If only I could recognize the chakra, things would be much easier, as I could take out the person.

As it is, right now I need to see who they are and who exactly they are spying on. They followed us from our home to the hospital so it's not a stationed ninja and they're definitely keeping an eye on one of the two of us. I also need to see how they managed to stay in Konoha and what division to direct the Hokage to keep a closer eye on.

Once Sasuke was by my side once more, I reached for his hand. My actions were still gentle and subtle, just in case.

_Still there. Be careful. Unsure of target._

Sasuke's eyes turned from the wall to glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

_Need to gain more info. Don't be suspicious._

He let out a small sound but remained quiet and continued to hold my hand so he could relay a message back to me.

_Observing all day?_

I tilted my head up just the tiniest bit before getting comfortable in the bed, laying on my side with Sasuke's hand still in my own.

"Do you mind me going to meet up with my team to let them know what's happening?"

I shrugged slightly. "I don't mind. The information will get to the Hokage and he'll let Kakashi know, so it's not as though he won't know where you're at."

"If that's the case, I'm just going to stay here then."

"You should at least get a spare set of clothes, or perhaps some food so we won't be subjected to the hospital's menu." I closed my eyes.

"Alright. I'll do it when the sun comes up. You should try to get some rest for now though."

I nodded, but didn't nod off, instead focusing on that chakra. They eventually left around an hour after I began feigning sleep.

Whoever they were, they now knew of my low immune system, which wasn't common knowledge. That is not a good thing if they worked with poisons. I have to figure out who they are though, even if it is at the risk of one of my weaknesses being exposed. I also have to determine if they're working alone or with someone else.

_You're stressing yourself out._

I opened my eyes slightly and glanced over at Sasuke, who was looking at my hand. Apparently, unconsciously, I was clenching my fist in concentration.

"I apologize," I told him lowly.

He glanced toward the window in a silent question and I shook my head.

"Gone," I stated.

He sighed and relaxed a little. "I stayed awake just in case."

"You were fine. I wasn't sleeping."

He gave me a blank look that I just returned. After a minute, he sighed.

As a ninja if you believe there's an enemy in the area, it's absolutely stupid to let your guard down, regardless of whether you're in your village or not. It's something you learn to do so you don't die.

"Rest for a bit now."

"You should take your own advice."

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of someone moving something in my room, though from the chakra, it seemed to be the medic-nin that had previously been in the room to care for me.

"You have visitors," he told me. "So you can just open your eyes Sayuri."

Seeing as how he noticed I was already awake, I did as he said and opened my eyes.

"Well it's nice to see you awake," Kakashi greeted, smiling behind his mask. "It'd be even nicer if Sasuke would wake up because Naruto's just itching to question the two of you."

"Do you know how hard it is keeping him quiet?" Sakura added with a sigh.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Both ninja pointed to my other side and I saw that Naruto was pouting in the corner.

"You guys didn't even leave me a note," he grumbled.

I apologized to him before squeezing my hand. "Sasuke, your team's here."

"Get them to go away," he grumbled, squeezing my hand in return.

"And we went through all that trouble to get you some flowers." They had been on the end table that I saw when looking over at Naruto.

"They're lovely." I stared at Kakashi as I released my hand from Sasuke's to reach up and pat Sasuke's hair, my fingers tapping toward the base of his skull since his head was still down and resting on my bed. "How long have you been here?"

_Sasuke and I are being watched. Unknown._

Kakashi shrugged. "Just a few minutes. It was enjoyable seeing you two so peaceful for once." He leaned back against the wall and I just barely saw him tapping his foot.

_Acknowledged._

"What happened?" Naruto finally asked, having stayed quiet long enough. "Why are you in the hospital again Sayuri?"

"I wasn't careful enough on my last mission."

"She inhaled some chemicals she shouldn't have," Sasuke grumbled, giving up on trying to go back to sleep now that Naruto was talking. Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke get any more rest.

"Sayuri's really careful about things like that though!"

"Did Anko get checked?" Kakashi asked, glancing over at the doctor.

He nodded his head. "She was fine, her body already accustomed to toxins such as the ones she was exposed to. Sayuri doesn't deal with poisons like she does, so she hasn't built up an immunity."

"I'll be out by the end of the day Naruto, so you should still train. That goes for you as well Sakura."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"Sasuke, do you want to train?" I reached for his hand once more.

Sasuke squeezed my hand. "I'll pass today."

"He doesn't want to train," I told the blond.

"What! You didn't even try to force him!"

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi said with a sigh. "I know you're close to Sayuri, but look at it from Sasuke's point of view. He won't want to leave her side."

"We don't want to leave either."

I gestured to the other chair in the room. "Stay then. It's not good to miss days of training though. Sasuke gets in training nearly every day, so one day will do him no harm. I know the both of you skip days."

The medic-nin chuckled. "Kakashi, it seems that Sayuri has your team trained better than you do."

Kakashi chuckled as well. "So it seems. I wonder if the Hokage will let me give them to her."

"We've spoken about this already Kakashi," I replied before tugging Sasuke's hand. "Can you go get some breakfast for me?"

He nodded, letting go of my hand.

"Naruto and Sakura can go along for the trip," Kakashi added in.

"You're just trying to get rid of us," Naruto grumbled, to which Sakura nodded.

"Can't we stay Kakashi Sensei?"

"Either you go get some food with Sasuke or you two train."

They tried to argue a little more and it took the medic-nin kicking them out while also leaving for them to finally leave.

"Any leads?" Kakashi asked after the footsteps in the hall were far enough away.

"I'm unsure." My eyes went to the window to look at the clear blue sky. "The toxins were in my system already and I was unable to identify the person, but I do recall having felt their chakra before. I wasn't fond of allowing Sasuke to wander in the middle of the night with that chakra around though."

"Are they nearby?"

I shook my head before turning my attention to Kakashi. "They left after they were sure I was asleep, but never came into my room here and at our home. Keep an eye on Sasuke for me though. I'm not sure who the actual target was."

"It may very well be the both of you," Kakashi replied after a moment of thought. "They may've been just gaining intel. Were they able to get anything?"

I didn't reply immediately and that was enough for Kakashi to understand what that meant. "We need to make sure they don't know we know of their existance. I have no qualms of having a weakness exposed to find what division needs to be watched closer."

A sigh escaped Kakashi. "And so close to the Chuunin Exams as well. This will be a bit troublesome."

"Continue with that talk and I'll assume you're a Nara."

He stared at me for a moment before a snort of laughter escaped. "I suppose you're right about that. I'll speak with the Hokage once I leave."

"I'll speak with him once I'm allowed out of my room," I added. "We'll decide what to do at that point in time."

"I suppose I'll be visiting you later tonight then." He smiled behind his mask. "So, what're you going to cook?"

"Ramen if Naruto is coming over."

"And if he's not?"

"Ramen. Naruto will end up visiting tonight."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'll take your word for it." Apparently, he got bored of the conversation, because he then took his book out and began to read.

Since he was no longer paying attention to me, I turned my attention back to the window. There were ninja passing by on the rooftops nearby, but none had the chakra of the person who had previously been watching me. No one in the area held that same chakra to be completely honest. Perhaps they knew I could sense them and were trying to avoid being detected in daylight.

Kakashi is around me as well, so even if I don't recognize him or the chakra immediately, he'd be able to track the scent back to them. That may be another reason for them not to be around.

"I bought some dango on the way back," Sasuke stated once he had entered the room.

"Thank you." I took the offered sweets and ate them quickly.

"The doctor won't like you eating so quickly while you're in the hospital," Kakashi pointed out, still reading his book.

"No unnecessary trip if I become ill then. I'll already be right where I need to be."

Now that the sweets were out of the way, Sasuke gave me my food before beginning to eat his own. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Kakashi was watching our exchange out of the corner of his own eye.

I simply ignored him in favor of eating my food before Sasuke convinced me to get some more rest since I had nothing better to do. "You know you won't sleep like you should when you leave, so take advantage of it right now," he added on after.

He refused to rest as well and after a bit of staring, I gave in simply because I honestly would be doing nothing else while waiting to be discharged from the hospital. Kakashi had taken Sakura and Naruto out to train so it was only the two of us anyway.

The day passed by quickly, to my delight, and I was released from the hospital just before dusk.

"Head home and get a bit of training in. I need to take care of something." I messed up Sasuke's hair and gave him a slight smile before making my way to the Hokage's tower.

As per usual, I was granted access into the room and stood before the Hokage's desk.

"Kakashi told me what you two discussed...It's very concerning...Have you gotten any more information?"

"No. The person didn't come near me again and I wasn't fully aware to be able to identify them when I did sense them."

The Hokage sighed and thought for a bit. "So close to the exams as well."

"Kakashi has expressed that same concern. What should we do?"

"Well...you have no genin team in the exams, so you'll be a proctor."

"Which test will I watch over?"

"All three of them."

"Three, sir?"

"You'll only be a proctor if we need to shrink the number of passing candidates, but I'd like for you to watch over all of the tests." He gave me a level stare. "I'd like to see if your mystery visitor will be taking the test and if he is, then we'll have to keep an eye on them to try to find out their objective."

A sigh escaped me. "I attempted that when I was ill sir and the only thing they did was watch."

"Kakashi told me that they found out information that isn't common knowledge."

"I attempted to find out exactly what they wanted instead of just watching the both of us and they found out of my immune system. You know that such information is bad for me as poisons are more potent in me."

Though it's wishful thinking, I've been hoping that whoever it is doesn't work with poisons. Even if they don't work with poisons though, they could just find someone who does.

The strong are only strong if no one finds out their weaknesses after all. After that, they go down as easily as any other. That means that there's someone out there who is able to take me down, and since I'm unsure if they'll let the information leak, that means that there's an unknown number on who knows of me.

"That is very troublesome indeed. If it's an enemy, they may let such information out to your other enemies."

"Which means there's an unknown number of shinobi who now know that poisons are fairly lethal against me. I understand what such a thing means, but it was to gain information. Speaking of such, I do know that they are familiar to our shinobi." At the Hokage's raised brow, I continued on. "Patrols were still going on and various other signatures passed by that one without falter. Many of our Anbu patrols can sense chakra signatures, so this person wouldn't have gone by unnoticed. That means that its someone from within our own village since any foreign ninja will usually have a guard of some sort for the duration of their stay to keep both them and ourselves safe. I was unable to find which division this ninja belonged to though, which was what I had attempted to do while hospitalized."

"You've done enough for now. Keep an eye out for this mysterious ninja." He regarded me for a moment. "Are you well enough to be out of the hospital?"

"As much as I dislike being there, I have never just run off before being discharged."

We continued speaking over the matter for a bit longer before it was time for me to leave. I had been at the Hokage's tower long enough.

"Alright. You may leave. If you receive any missions, they won't be long term, as the Chuunin Exams will be coming up very soon."

"Understood. I'll avoid taking any of _my_ missions for the next month since there is little known about this person we're unable to locate."

The Hokage nodded once more and I took my leave. After leaving the tower, I headed home to an expected sight. Naruto had come over once more and the boys had invited Sakura as well. Kakashi had made himself at home and was reading on the couch.

"As I said, he came over," I told the masked man before beginning on the ramen. He followed me into the kitchen to talk while his three students continued lounging and talking in the living room.

"That you did. You really do know my students better than I do."

"I've been raising two of them for quite a few years. I'd hope I know them well enough by now."

"You probably also know most of the rookie genin this year better than their sensei," he continued.

"I'd like to think so. I don't quite know the kunoichi yet as they didn't come over." The boys meanwhile, I saw fairly often and at different intervals. Occasionally they'd come over even while Sasuke was away.

Shikamaru did this a lot simply to get away from doing chores set by his mother. The others liked how relaxed I was and I made them their favorite foods.

Apparently I spoiled them.

Ah well, their family never complained when I sent the boys back home with food.

"Sayuri, are you home?" Shikamaru asked, simply opening up the front door.

"Your mother trying to get you to clean up your room?"

He groaned and I turned my head to see him standing at the kitchen doorway. "Dad was away so she was nagging more than usual."

I nodded and turned my head back to the food. "The boys and Sakura are in the living room. You'll be sharing with Naruto if he stays over as well. We're also having ramen tonight."

"Thanks."

"You're like family to them it seems."

"When I'm home I take care of any of Sasuke's friends who come to me," I replied to the masked shinobi. "I take care of wrapping any wounds they may've gotten that they don't want their parents to know about. It keeps them out of immediate trouble and they're still being taken care of."

Kakashi hummed a bit. "You do tell them though."

"Yes. They deserve to know that the boys are injured, but I also tell them that I've taken care of them so they should just let such a thing slide because I've talked to them. I make sure that if it is something dangerous, they don't do it again."

"You know, for that reason, I'm not sure if you being part of the Exams would be good or bad."

"Depends on who you're asking." I glanced over my shoulder once more. "Foreign ninja would assume that I'd play favorites since I'm so close to any genin that may end up taking the exams this year." Kakashi had told me previously that he thought his team was ready for the exams, and Kurenai and Asuma agreed. I was also told Gai would be allowing his team to go through this year as well though I don't know any of his students very well. "In truth, I'm a bad choice since I'd prefer to keep Sasuke and his friends away from the dangers that come with the exams and being a Chunnin."

"That won't sway your decision though, will it?"

My attention turned to the window. "No, it won't. If they're ready to pass, I won't stop them, no matter how I may feel about it."

I'm against it. The higher the rank, the more dangerous the missions. That will put their lives at risk and they'll have to endure more of the outside world.

I don't want that for them.

As silly as it may be, I still want them to remain ignorant to the horrors of the world.

They're old enough to handle most of what is thrown at them. Sasuke and his friends are older than I was when I took my own Chunnin Exams and therefore more prepared. Or, they should be more prepared in theory.

Kakashi's team specifically should be with what they ended up doing just with their mission to the Land of Waves as that is something I've personally never had to deal with while still a genin. Asuma and Kurenai's teams had normal missions, but if the sensei deemed the teams worthy, then I trust them on that decision.

"If they're ready to pass...Do you think they are?"

I hummed slightly. "I'm not quite sure. That is for me to determine once I see all of the genin in action. I've yet to see any of the younger generation in a life or death situation to assume anything just yet. They may seem to be ready...But its their choices that will determine if they honestly are."

"We'll see very soon if they are."

"Indeed."

"Sayuri, can I stay over tonight?" Kiba's voice drifted through the house immediately after the front door opened. "Hana and Mom are out on a mission."

"Make sure Akamaru doesn't pee on Naruto again. You'll be sharing with Shikamaru if Naruto isn't staying over and if he decides to stay you'll be in Sasuke's room."

"Are you sure its wise since the genin you've taken care of will be in it?" Kakashi asked.

I sighed, glancing over at him. "I'm not quite sure how I'll be able to handle it all."

Kakashi chuckled. "If you need any distractions, take a mission."

"They'd have to be within the village." I'm a guard to the Hokage during the third part of the exam and as such, I cannot be away on a mission at that moment. If I take a mission outside of the village early on during the month between the second and third exams, there's a chance someone may try to distract me simply to keep me away from the Hokage and keep me out long enough to miss the third exam.


End file.
